Magical Attraction
by Ms.Spades
Summary: Ok I started this at random tell me what you think of it as a warning there are several pairings in here and ocs so be warned i may change the rating later. review please!
1. A New Kitten

Unlike what others would have you think, the Jellicles found the new kitten in the day and it was a clear sunny day not rainy and dark as they would have you believe for dramatics only, of course. The first to spot him was Alonzo, who had been patrolling the outside edges of the junkyard with Tumblebrutus. When Alonzo first saw him he thought the kit was already dead, a closer inspection proved the opposite. He called to Tumble to get Munkustrap, he would stay to watch over the kitten.

Alonzo took this time to find out as much about the strange kitten as he could. It was obviously a male though it more feminine than most even for a kitten. He was breathing, which was good. He was rather small though Alonzo could tell the tuxedo kitten was as older kitten, only a few years left before he would be a Tom, was his guess. He wasn't thin from starvation, so he definitely wasn't a stray; some one had been taking care of him. He was beaten and bloody with a few special cuts Alonzo knew came from only one magic cat, which meant at worst this poor kit had already encountered Macavity and Melanna. Alonzo was disrupted from his thoughts at that moment by Tumble's return. To Alonzo's delight he was followed by Munk, but to his dismay also by none other than the Rum Tum Tugger himself though he couldn't think of why.

"I sent Tumble to get you as soon as I found he was alive." Alonzo explained to Munk. "I would have taken him to Jenny already, but I noticed some of these cuts look like Melanna's handy work."

"Then some how this kitten has had an experience with Macavity." Munk said, finishing Alonzo's thought. "If you haven't seen signs of either of them recently it should be safe to take him to Jenny."

"I'll take him." Tugger volunteered, surprising all of them. Alonzo had even forgotten he was there, because for once, he had kept his mouth shut.

"That's very out of character for you, Tugger. Alright, if you want to help, then go ahead." Munk smiled at his younger brother. "It's a nice change."

"I wouldn't count on it lasting." Alonzo muttered as Tugger gently picked up the unconscious kit. Munk gave Alonzo a side ways look telling him he had heard and pleading with Alonzo to have more faith in Tugger.

"I can take him alone. He's light." Tugger said starting off to Jennyanydots' den. "Besides Macavity wouldn't risk trying anything now with every one on high alert."

Tugger silently made his way to Jenny's. Every one was hiding in their dens for fear of Macavity.

_Word spreads fast._ Tugger thought, though he was glad he didn't have to really talk with any one. He felt the kit stir slightly and set him down gently on the ground.

_It's gonna be scary enough waking up some place new let alone in some stranger's arms. _He reasoned, and then gave the kitten a closer look. _He's very small and thin, though not unattractive. _Tugger considered, and then realizing what he was doing shook his head. _Snap out of it, Tug. He's a kitten! You don't even know his name! He is cute though. _Tugger smacked himself trying to stop himself. Only the Everlasting Cat knew what this kitten was like. Tugger saw him move again, but this time the kit's eyes fluttered open to reveal his sapphire colored eyes, and Tugger's heart skipped a beat as they locked onto his own golden eyes.

"Who are you?" The kit asked, surprisingly calm considering the situation, but on the inside he was scared beyond belief.

"My name is Rum Tum Tugger." He answered. "What is yours?"

"Mr. Mistoffelees." The kit said, trying to sit up. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Jellicle Junkyard, just lay still. You're safe here." Tugger said, gently laying him back. "I'm going to take you to Jennyanydots. She'll be able to look after your cuts. Do you mind if I carry you there?"

Mistoffelees sat up again, easing onto his knees. "I think I could walk there, if you show me where." He said, but as he made it to his feet pain erupted in his head and caused his legs gave out under him. Tugger caught him before he fell and held him in his arms. Mistoffelees looked up at him, his eyelids already drooping again. "I guess you have to carry me." He said before once again giving into unconsciousness.

Tugger smiled down at the exhausted kitten and continued on his way. As soon as he entered Jenny's the kittens had him surrounded. The Queen-kits all looked at him with concern while the Tom-kits gazed curiously at Mistoffelees.

"Are you alright, Tugger?" Etcetera asked him.

"We heard he was there. You didn't fight, did you?" Electra piped up.

"Did you win?" Jemima asked. All three of them looked up at him expectantly.

"One at a time, please." Tugger said then with a grin added. "I'll answer all your questions after I see Jenny. Where is she?"

"I'm right here, Tugger." She called from a corner. "What has happened?"

"Alonzo and Tumble found this kitten just outside the junkyard. He hasn't woken up since then." Tugger lied, for some reason he wanted to keep their moment a secret. "Munk and the other two are still there, I think they are trying to find answers as o what happened to him."

"Well, lay him here in the corner and me and Jelly will see to him." She said motioning to where they were. "Please, keep the kittens entertained for us."

"Alright, Jenny." He said, laying Mistoffelees down by them and returning to the other kittens and their curious questions, their faces shown with their eagerness. "I believe you had questions for me." He stated, sitting down and leaning against the wall of the den. The kittens crowded around him fighting over who got to sit closest to him. He pulled Jemima onto his lap to let others get closer and couldn't help, but smile at the glares his niece received for it. "Now who's first?"

All of their hands popped into the air, each trying to get Tugger to pick them. Every one's need for some of his attention always made Tugger laugh. The only ones who weren't desperate for it was Munk, Demeter, and Alonzo, even the elders fought for his attention though for very different reasons. He nodded to Etcetera to ask her question, but his only response was a squeak from the small kitten.

"She's shy when she gets picked, especially when it's by you." Jemima whispered in his ear.

"It's alright, Etcetera, just tell me your question from before." Tugger smiled encouragingly at her.

"Well…uhm…Did you get hurt at all, Tugger?" She managed to squeak.

"No, I'm fine." He chuckled. "So are Munk, Alonzo, and Tumble." Tugger noticed at the mention of Tumble, he had more of Pouncival's attention. "We're all fine." He restated relief flooding Pounce's face.

_Something is going on with those two. _He thought, making a mental note to ask Tumble about it.

"Who else has a question?" He said, bringing his mind back to the present. "Electra, what was your question?"

"We heard he was there. Is that true? Did you fight?" She asked getting more excited as she went.

"Easy, Electra, don't bother him with so many questions at once." Jemima said, calming down her friend. Tugger marveled at how much like Munk she was.

"It's alright, Jemima. She's just curious. No, Electra, He wasn't there. No one was, other than us four and him." Tugger explained pointing to Mistoffelees.

Victoria raised her hand, a curious look in her eyes. Tugger looked at her. Victoria and Plato were about the same age as Mistoffelees Tugger figured. They were the oldest kittens with only a few years till they would experience their first Jellicle Ball as Queen and Tom.

"What is it, Victoria? You look confused by something."

"Well, I was wondering. Who is he?" She asked, looking over at Mistoffelees. Tugger followed her gaze. Mistoffelees was bandaged by now and was still unconscious. Tugger couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. Whatever it was he seemed happy with it.

"I don't know." Tugger lied. "But I want all of you to treat him nicely, alright?"

"We will." They agreed.

"Cross your hearts or may Everlasting Cat be a Pollicle?" Tugger made them swear.

"Yes!" They promised.

"Good, now, any one else have a question? It doesn't have to be about earlier?" He smiled as once again they become enthusiastic for his attention.

Tugger stayed with Mistoffelees the rest of the day. Even when Jenny and Jelly took the kittens outside once Munk gave the all clear. About ten minutes after they left, Mistoffelees woke up again to find Tugger staring down at him.

"How are you feeling?" Tugger asked.

"Very well considering how I was earlier. I'm sorry you had to go out of your way to carry me." Mistoffelees answered, looking away from Tugger's golden gaze.

"It was no trouble at all." Tugger chuckled. He found it cute how shy this kitten was.

"Thank you, Mr. Rum Tum Tugger." He mumbled.

"Please, just call me Tugger." Tugger said uncomfortably.

"Alright…Tugger." He said, trying to stop himself from being formal.

"Are you feeling well enough for a little outing?"

"What kind of outing?" Mistoffelees asked unsure if he was able to.

"You have to meet our leader still, Old Deuteronomy. He'll decided what's best to help you and whether you can stay with us or not." Tugger explained. Mistoffelees' face fell at the thought of being rejected. Tugger tried his best to comfort the small kitten. "Don't worry though; dad always takes in those in need, especially kittens." He said, smiling down encouragingly at Mistoffelees.

"Dad? He's your father?"

"Yeah, me and Munk's and…" Tugger stopped himself. They never said his name unless he was there and there was evidence Mistoffelees had already encountered him. "Any way how much longer till you're a Tom?" He said to change the subject.

"Uhm…oh, two years I believe."

"You don't know?"

"Not exactly, no, but that's what I figure counting how old I am."

"Well, do you think you can walk? I could always carry you again." Tugger half joked.

"No, I can walk on my own." Mistoffelees said making it to his feet. "Lead the way."

Mistoffelees slowly followed Tugger. Tugger offered Mistoffelees his arm, which he gladly took to steady himself. Mistoffelees stumbled slightly and Tugger wrapped his arm around Mistoffelees waist to stop him from falling. Mistoffelees was grateful to Tugger for taking a back way so he wouldn't be bombarded with questions and new faces.

"I promise I'll introduce you to every one, and then you won't be as awkward around them." Tugger said.

"It's alright. I prefer not having attention drawn to me." Mistoffelees said. "Thank you for the help." He muttered looking at the ground.

"It's no trouble, you need help. I mean you're on your own, so you need it. It's nothing special." He said, looking at the large den that stood before them. He smelled his brother's scent coming from inside and knew this would be an official meeting. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll let you stay. My brother, Munkustrap, is in there too. That makes this whole thing official, but there's no need to be nervous I'll be with you the whole time."

Mistoffelees followed him in. He saw Tugger bow to a large old grey Tom. He followed Tugger's example and bowed before the Tom. He looked up nervously at him, but the Tom just smiled down kindly at him.

_That must be him. _Mistoffelees thought. _This is it. This is where it'll be decided if I'll be safe here or have to keep running. _He shook slightly scared of what he would say. The old Tom took in a short breath and then he spoke.


	2. Deuteronomy's Decision

"I am Old Deuteronomy." The old Tom stated in a very comforting voice that stopped Mistoffelees' shaking. "What is your name, my little friend?"

"Mr. Mistoffelees." He muttered looking up hesitantly to Deuteronomy.

"Can you tell me how you came to our home?"

"I was forced to leave my home by another." He answered purposefully omitting all details.

"I see. Perhaps in time you will trust us with that information. I can tell by the look and smell of you that you possess magic. What is your element?"

Mistoffelees looked stunned at the mention of his magic. Tugger and Munk exchanged a glance with each other. They knew perfectly well how he could tell after all his first son had also possessed magic and had nearly destroyed them all numerous times in the past with it.

"I…uhm…I have electricity. Sir, if you will allow me, may I ask a question?"

"So formal, well you have just asked a question though I doubt that is what you wished to ask. Please, share what is on your mind."

"How is it you…"

"Knew about your magic?" He finished for Mistoffelees, who merely nodded. "As I thought you would be curious to know. The answer is simple; my first son also had magic." When Mistoffelees looked at Munk and Tugger curiously he continued to explain while being as vague as Mistoffelees had been. "No, neither of them, but their older brother, who no longer lives among us."

Mistoffelees' face showed none of his thoughts on this, but Tugger could have sworn he saw realization in his eyes. Mistoffelees turned back to Deuteronomy, worry showing on his face. Deuteronomy smiled kindly down at him before going on. He knew Mistoffelees was afraid his magic would affect his decision and in a way it would.

"Now to the business all of you are here for. Mistoffelees," He started, motioning for him to step forward. He silently stepped closer, his heart pounding in his chest. "I can already tell by your demeanor that you are not like him and so I see no problem with you staying with us."

Mistoffelees looked back at both Munk and Tugger, a grin spread wide across his face. The two returned his smile with ones of their own, but just as happy. Deuteronomy cleared his throat to bring their attention back.

"But the question is, who will you stay with?" He said, Mistoffelees' spirits fell slightly though his smile remained.

"I don't know any of them, only you three." Mistoffelees confessed. He turned back to the other two behind him, his eyes locked onto Tugger's pleading with him to help.

"He can stay with me." Tugger said, stepping forward.

"This is very unlike you, my son. What has changed?" Deuteronomy asked his youngest son.

"Nothing, but every one else has no room except Bombi and she is more likely to take advantage of his small size. I'm merely looking out for him." Tugger explained, which was true, but he made sure to omit his personal feelings on the matter. Mistoffelees looked at Tugger worriedly about who he was referring to.

"He actually has been very helpful with Mistoffelees. He took him to Jenny and didn't leave him. He helped him here even, which is unusual enough for Tugger." Munk stated.

"Yeah! Hey!" Tugger said realizing he was in a way being insulted. "Try actually helping, Munk, instead of making some point about me living wrong."

"Besides," Munk went on, ignoring his brother. "If he stays with Tugger, he'll be closer to the others for protection if any thing should happen. Tugger does live practically in the middle of every one. Demeter and I live right next to him, so we'll be able to keep an eye on both of them."

Deuteronomy considered all this for a moment. With their suspicions of his past it would be best if he were close to Munk, plus this might help Tugger, who was now besides him, with a worried expression. What if Deuteronomy didn't let him stay with Tugger? He wasn't comfortable with any of the others yet. Tugger put his arm around Mistoffelees' shoulders and smiled reassuringly at him while his own fears gnawed at his insides. Deuteronomy watched the two of them and couldn't help, but smile. It seemed Mistoffelees brought out Tugger's better nature.

"Very well. Mistoffelees will stay with Tugger. You two already seem very close." Deuteronomy said and with a nod dismissed them.

"Thank you!" Mistoffelees called giving Deuteronomy a quick hug and a grateful smile before following Tugger out.

"Munkustrap," Deuteronomy said calling him back. "Keep a close eye on our new friend. There's a lot he's hiding."

"Do you think Macavity's involved?" Munk asked.

"Yes, I fear our little friend may already know him, though in what way Everlasting Cat only knows." Deuteronomy said, dismissing Munk as well.

As soon as Munk was outside he saw that they hadn't gotten far, perhaps one or two steps from the den. Mistoffelees' face was red from the attention all the other cats were giving him. He clung to Tugger's side, trying in vain to hide behind him. Tugger was trying to get the others to calm down and give them room, but he didn't have that calming ability that Munk and Deuteronomy had. He had the opposite affect on the others.

"Every one, please! Listen to me!" Tugger called, but for once no one seemed to be paying attention to him. "Munk! Help me out!"

"Alright, every one calm down. Give him some room, please, you're suffocating the poor kit." Munk said walking over and placing himself in front of Mistoffelees, which also helped Mistoffelees calm down, his face now only tinted pink. The others backed off seeming to understand how it was affecting the little kitten. "Now, then, let him and Tugger get on their way. You can introduce yourselves to him later. He needs rest. You can find him at Tugger's."

There was an explosion of questions and accusations of Tugger's reasons and Deuteronomy's sanity at the decision. Tugger forced their way through the crowd. Mistoffelees heard some of their accusations as to Tugger's motives and it caused his face to turn red again. Tugger led the way to his den, their accusations and objections still ringing in his ears. He tried not to let it show how much it hurt, especially Bombi's. She knew him better than any of them. He knew the red Queen was furious, because she felt some one was invading her territory.

"I take it you're very popular for the wrong reasons by the way they acted." Mistoffelees said, his face had gone back to its original white color.

"That's one way to put it, I guess." Tugger confirmed. "Though they enjoy it more than they'd ever let on."

"Should I stay with some one else? So I don't interfere with your… 'business'?"

"No, it's fine. I wanted you to stay with me. Besides I think Munk and dad hope it will keep me more in line having some one else living with me."

"Who is Demeter? I heard your brother mention them when we were with Old Deuteronomy."

"Demeter's his mate. Their den is close to mine. Dad wanted us to stay close and in the middle of them all, so we could protect the others. Poor Demi had a tragic run in with…our older brother."

"Who is he? I noticed none of you would say his name."

"It's never mentioned in a polite conversation amongst cats. He's made such a reputation for himself; most alley cats won't even have any thing to do with him."

"Is he so horrible? What did he do to Demeter?"

"Yes, he is that bad and worse as for Demi's story, that's her place to tell you when she's ready, took her years just to tell Munk the whole story."

"Tugger, do you have a mate?" Mistoffelees asked, looking into Tugger's eyes. They betrayed the hope that he didn't.

"No, I live alone." Tugger answered. "This is it." He said motioning to an over turned music box. He allowed Mistoffelees to enter before him, his mind still on his brother and what he was up to. He hoped Mistoffelees story wouldn't be as bad as Demeter's had turned out to be.


	3. Tugger's Den

Mistoffelees stepped inside and right into a mess. The mirror in the lid had been kept in perfect condition and under it was a pile of blankets that served as Tugger's bed, he assumed. The rest of it was littered with the remains of unfinished meals. Tugger looked at Mistoffelees ashamedly.

_Well, he definitely lives like a bachelor. _Mistoffelees thought looking around it and back to the mirror where his own face stared back. _An extremely vain bachelor._

"Sorry, I'm not used to keeping it clean. Never really seemed to matter when there's no one to see it." Tugger apologized. "I'll clean it up. You on the other hand must be exhausted. You can use me bed to rest for now. I'll make you one…once I've cleared a spot."

"Thank you." Mistoffelees muttered, his face tinted pink around the edges.

_Sleep in his bed?!_ He thought._ This Tom is gorgeous, obviously well known for how 'good' he is and not only is he letting me live with him, but also sleep in his bed till he can make me one! How did I get so lucky? No! Bad, Mistoffelees! Don't think like that, you don't stand a chance with him._

Mistoffelees shook his head to clear away the thoughts. He sat on the blankets hesitantly still finding the whole thing too much to be real. He lay down and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He could smell Tugger on them and that only brought his thoughts back to the Tom.

_He is nice and he smells amazing._ He thought._ No! Stop it! It's only temporary, by tonight you'll have your own bed. I hope it smells this good. No! AHH!!_

He tried futilely to sleep, but found with the smell of Tugger so insanely close, sleep would be impossible. He sat up again. Tugger had started to clean up already. He looked up at Mistoffelees with a quizzical expression on his face.

"I'm not really that tired." Mistoffelees told him lamely. He knew he would never be able to tell Tugger the real reason he couldn't sleep then.

"Knock, knock!" said a cheery voice from outside. "Can we meet the new kitten now?" Several heads popped through the door. They looked up hopefully at Tugger, who couldn't help, but laugh at the eager kittens.

"That depends. Think you're up for it, Mistoffelees?" Tugger answered with a grin that caused the kittens to giggle.

"I'm fine." Mistoffelees muttered, trying to hold back a giggle of his own.

"Hi! I'm Exotica and this is Etcetera, Pouncival, and Plato…" started a very energetic Exotic kitten.

"Exotica, calm down. You have to go slower for him to understand." Said a Calico. "By the way, I'm Jemima."

Mistoffelees listened closely as Jemima introduced each of the kittens slowly and much calmer than Exotica. He repeated them back perfectly, each kitten getting excited that he remembered their names. Mistoffelees learned that Victoria and Plato were his age and he felt a little better knowing he wasn't the only one at the awkward phase before becoming a Tom or Queen. Jenny and Jellylorum introduced themselves when they came to collect the other kittens and checked his bandages before herding the others out. Mistoffelees let out a sigh, flopping back onto the blankets. Tugger sat next to him, looking down into Mistoffelees' eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Tugger asked him, the same sexy smile as before on his face.

"I don't expect you to hunt for me. I can do it." Mistoffelees protested sitting up, which brought him alarmingly close to Tugger.

"You need to take it easy, Misto, or you'll never heal. That had to be some fight."

"What did you call me?" Mistoffelees asked his face turning a light shade of pink.

"What? Misto? I just thought it'd be easier to call you by a pet name." Tugger teased. "Though if you don't want me to I could call you by your full name."

"It's fine. You can call me whatever you want to." Misto said, scooting back to put some distance between them.

_Damn, he's got an amazing smile and what a sexy voice. No wonder every one sees him the way they do. He's so close all I'd have to do it lean forward and his perfect lips would…No! Stop it!_ Misto reprimanded himself. _You stand no chance! His eyes are even dazzling. Mistoffelees! Get a hold of yourself!_

"Well, actually I can use my magic to conjure things, so you really don't have to hunt for me." He said bringing himself back to Tugger's question.

"I'll keep that in mind. It could come in handy."

Tugger winked, strutting as he did to the door. "I'm gonna fin you bedding. If you need anything Munk is next door." He said and with one last concerned look over his shoulder, he left Misto to his thoughts.

As Tugger went along he found his own thoughts were all pointing towards Misto. He couldn't explain what it was, but that kitten had reached his top priority. He let out a sigh and hurried his task along, after all the sooner he returned then his mind would leave him alone, right?

Misto was more or less in the same situation. He lay back down, the smell of Tugger driving him insane, thinking of the Tom that was to take care of him. He tried sleeping again, but he swore he heard Tugger's silky voice whisper his new pet name, as he referred to it, in his ear and as soon as his eyes were closed he could see Tugger standing there with that sexy grin on his face. He let out a small whimpered hoping in vain that Tugger would hear him.

"Are you alright?" A new voice asked. Misto jumped at the sound and opened his eyes to see a Queen that looked like Jemima, some what.

"I'm fine." He stuttered. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard you whimper when I came to see if Tugger was taking good care of you and wondered if something was wrong." She said a tone of distaste seeping into her voice at the mention of Tugger.

"Who are you?" He asked realizing he still did not know this Queen's name.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me, I'm Demeter."

"You're Munk's mate." Misto interjected, confirming what he already knew.

"Yes," She smiled at him. "I'm Jemima's mother. I believe you met her a little earlier."

"Yes, she's very nice."

"Thank you. Should you ever need anything our den is right over there." She said, pointing in the direction it was. "I do apologize that you have Tugger as your care taker."

"Why? Is he bad?" Misto asked curiously.

"No, but he is a horrible influence on others." She said with great disdain. "But he has genuine moments every now and again. He shouldn't have left you alone. I mean, what if you had needed something. Oh well, I think you'll like it here. I hope anyway. You know where to find me now should you need anything. I'll leave you to rest." She said, once again leaving him alone.

Misto let out a frustrated sigh. He really didn't want to be left alone right now. He considered taking a look around his new home, but if Tugger came back to find him gone then he would panic trying to find him, his mind rationalized. He hoped some one else would be by to meet him.

"Hello, Mistoffelees." Misto's ears perked up. He knew this voice. "It's been awhile since I last saw you."


	4. Uncle's Visit

"Uncle Bustopher?" He asked, not believing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my home away from my humans, you could say." The great fat Tom replied. "Are you alright? I haven't seen you since you two disappeared."

"I'm alright." Misto muttered, trying not to remember all that had happened to him since then.

"Where did you go, Mistoffelees?"

"Please, understand we didn't want to leave."

"You were kitnapped?" Bustopher asked suddenly very alarmed and concerned for his nephew.

"Yes, but I was treated well, Uncle, these wounds are from some one else." He confessed trying to reassure his uncle. "Please, don't tell any one that. I'd rather tell them when I'm ready."

"Very well, if that's what you want to do." Bustopher smiled down, taking his promise seriously.

"Misto, I'm back! You o… Hello, Bustopher. Didn't realize you were here." Tugger said coming back in. He had a few feather pillows and a very nice fluffy warm blanket in his arms. He looked surprised to see Bustopher standing in the middle of his den, but that was probably because he thought Bustopher wouldn't fit through the door.

"So, you're staying with Tugger." Bustopher continued to Misto, his face showed how concerned he was about that.

"I'm fine. Tugger's been very kind and helpful." He reassured.

"Very good, I shall leave you to rest. Good-bye, Mistoffelees." He stopped next to Tugger and whispered in his ear. "Tugger, take care of him and keep in mind he's still a kitten. Yes, even I know your record. Be careful with him, he's different, special. If any thing happens to my nephew, I'll hold you responsible."

"I know, I'll take good care of him." Tugger called back to him as he left. a scowl on his face. Did no one think him capable of this? Then it quickly changed to realization at what Bustopher had said. "He's your uncle, Misto?"

"Yes, I lived with him for a time." Misto answered, wondering what had angered Tugger a moment before.

"Would you like to live with him?" He asked, setting the pillows and blanket down in a make shift bed, avoiding making eye contact with Misto.

"If it's alright I'd rather stay here… with you." Misto muttered.

"No, that's fine." He said, smiling up at Misto. "I'd like that."

"Tugger, did you forget me out here?" A Queen asked irritably, poking her head in the door, her fur was a maroon color.


	5. Bombi's View

"Sorry, come on in." Tugger said, obviously not wanting her around at the moment. "Misto, this is Bombalurina. I know you already heard the rumors about him, Bombi."

Misto tried to be friendly and slightly bowed his head in respect to the older Queen. Bombi ignored the gesture, her eyes locked on Tugger. Misto looked up at Tugger, wishing he could disappear.

"Bombi, be nice." Tugger warned, already getting irritated with the Queen.

"Hello, Mistoffelees, nice to meet you." She said, though Misto knew there was no feeling to it. "Now, Tugger, are we going or what?"

"Going where?" Misto interjected. He didn't want Tugger to leave him alone again.

"Just to hang out, no where in…" Tugger started, trying to down play the whole thing.

"Going to my den." Bombi interjected; irritated that Tugger seemed to find this Tom kitten more important than her. "To hang out and have fun." She said, dropping the hint to try and get a rise from Misto, who merely blushed in response.

"Don't worry, Misto, you'll be safe. I'll be back before dark." Tugger promised, hurrying Bombi out, his irritation with her showing clearly on his face and in his actions. "Sorry about her. I didn't expect her to act that way."

After they had left, Misto let out a quiet whimper, his ears drooping. He wanted Tugger there with him, not off with some one else. He reluctantly got onto his bed. He was happy to find that it smelled of Tugger, faintly but it was still there. It was very comfortable and made with special care for him. He smiled happily to himself and found that now sleep came easily and soon he was curled up sweetly dreaming of Tugger.

Several blocks away inside a garments sweat shop, Macavity was returning from his usual rounds of making the humans that worked there suffer. He lived in the boiler room beneath it. He had always enjoyed the heat it emitted. He wasn't ready to face Tesla and her blind jealousy of the twins, especially the magical one. They would be Toms in two years. He enjoyed toying with them and hoped to make the magic kit his apprentice. As soon as he had entered his domain he knew something was wrong. Melanna was a mess, some of his henchcats were nursing scratches and there was a definite sense of magic in the air.

"What happened?" He growled menacingly at his second in command. He held Melanna close to him. He knew she had always imagined herself his mate and right now she needed him.

"Well, sir, it was…uhm…" He stuttered, unsure the best way to tell his master without losing his tail.

"Mistoffelees ran off." Melanna muttered. Macavity let out a howl of rage. Never had any one escaped him. It was a challenge to his power and it made him want the kit even more than before.

No sooner had Tugger gotten outside then Bombi was attached to him. He pushed her away, but it didn't discourage her. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes with her most alluring look.

_Damn it! _He thought. _She knows it's so hard to resist that look. So…she knows I'm pissed at her. Good, we'll see if I can get it through to her…or how long I can keep away._

"Bombi, get off already. He's still inside." Tugger said, knowing she'd react negatively to the hint of Misto.

"Don't mention him. You'll ruin it." She hissed, nuzzling his neck.

"You are making way too big a deal out of this." He said surprising himself by not reacting. "He's a kitten, plus he's probably not like you and completely obsessed with me. He just met me."

"So? One look at you and most fall under the Rum Tum Tugger's spell, and don't ever compare me to him."

"Yeah, well, they also had no relation to Bustopher nor showed up mysteriously." He sighed, pulling her off him.

"What are you two any way?" She asked irritably crossing her arms and staring hard at him. "An item now?"

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you've already showed special care and attention to him every one's noticed you're acting different. It I didn't know any better I'd say Tugger's turning soft."

"So, I treat him different that doesn't mean any thing. I've got every one threatening me should I screw up even in the slightest bit. Your sister already chewed me out, Bustopher threatened to kill me practically, and every one else is just waiting for me to so they can take a swing at me! Even Munk and Dad are paying special attention to him and how I treat him! Truth be told, Munk'll have my tail, because I keep leaving him alone! Everlasting Cat, Bombi, I have to be different this time around!" He practically yelled at her. He was breathing heavily, while Bombi just looked at him for several long moments.

"Right, now, if you're done with your tantrum, we have plans for tonight and I'm not letting you weasel your way out of it." She said, taking his paw and once again heading off to her den.

Demeter had heard their whole conversation and she had to hand it to Tugger, it wasn't fair that every one expected him to fail. He was acting very strange for regular Tugger behavior. Maybe he was taking it more seriously than they thought. She headed for Tugger's den. Munk had taken his post on duty and she hated to be alone after her own encounter with Macavity. She figured with two of them, her and Misto had better odds of being safe.

Munk at that moment was getting a very familiar pain that always predicted his older brother's approach. When they had first fought, Munk was very reluctant to fight and that's what had cost him. If any of the others looked closely at him they would see an along his right collar bone to his shoulder, that had been his souvenir from the fight, but it was very helpful. He would get a pain that felt as though it were being torn open again whenever Macavity decided to come around and it was faintly prickling. He'd be stopping by any day now, the question was, was he coming for Demeter or Mistoffelees?


	6. Demeter's Story

Misto awoke with a start. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding in his chest. Without any warning, he saw very familiar fiery red eyes staring back at him in his sleep. They were always watching.

"Are you alright, Mistoffelees?" Said a concerned voice. Misto jumped at the sound. He turned to see Demeter's worried face staring back at him.

"Oh, Demeter, it's you. You scared me." He said breathlessly. "Yes, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Was it about 'him'?"

"Him?"

"Ma-ma…" She tried.

"If you can't tell me, then…"

"Macavity!" She practically screamed finally managing to say his name.

"…Don't." Misto finished. "Oh, that him. Are you alright, Demeter? Tugger said you had an encounter with him. Pardon my rudeness, but I wondered as to what it was. You don't have to tell me if you are uncomfortable telling me."

"It was after he was banished. Munk had fought him to stop him from harming Deuteronomy. Tugger was still in his kitten years then and Munk was a young Tom, but he was much older and stronger, plus, as we learned he had magic. He left Munk alive though not without a price. A few nights later while Munk was away, he came to me and… and …"

"If it's too hard, Demeter, you don't have to finish." Misto pleaded with her. He knew how hard and painful such memories were and didn't want to force her to say.

"He raped me." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Just to get back at Munk for intervening." She buried her face in Misto's soft chest fur and cried. Misto knew what she was feeling and pulled her closer, holding her shaking form.

"I'm sorry, Demeter. I'm so sorry. I…I know what its like to his." He whispered in her ear, already absorbed in his own memories.

"Mistoffelees," She muttered, looking into his face. Her horror plainly seen in her eyes. "You too? What do you mean?"

Misto shook his head, clearing it of the horrible memories. He smiled down sadly at her.

"I'm sorry, Demeter, but it's still too real and fresh to talk about." He apologized.

"It's alright. I know what you mean. I hadn't told that to Munk for almost a year afterward." She smiled back. "I'll stay with you till Tugger gets back, though he shouldn't have left you alone."

"He said he'd be back by dark." Misto defended.

"But he's with my sister, so who knows." She shrugged.

"Wait, Bombalurina is your sister? You two are nothing alike." Misto said, shocked to say the least.

"I know." She giggled. "But it's true, just the same. She's a lot like Tugger, in some ways, that is."

"I don't see it." Misto said.

"No, but you haven't seen normal Tugger behavior either, and according to it he won't be back till later than he said, if at all." She said.

"And where is he?" Said a stern voice from the entrance of the den. They looked to see a familiar silver striped Tabby. He looked around to try and find a trace of Tugger.

"Munk!" Demeter cried, relieved. "You scared us."

"Sorry, Demi, I didn't mean to. Where is Tugger, though? He should be here." Munk said, the irritation in his voice was very clear.

"He went off with Bombi. Who knows when he'll be back." Demeter sighed.

Actually Tugger was just coming back. When they had gotten to Bombi's den, she had started up again with insulting Misto. Tugger had lost it. He had once again told her how she was wrong and had left.

_Why do they all doubt me and my motives?_ He thought angrily.

_Because the Rum Tum Tugger is selfish in his ways._ His mind reasoned with him accusingly.

Tugger sighed knowing that had always been true and he wasn't going to deny that he was attracted to the kit though he couldn't explain why. No matter what Jenny and Jelly said it was common for the Jellicles to be attracted to even those of their gender, every one knew that and accepted it on either doing so or letting others go on with it, but there were still unspoken, but understood rules, such as never touch a kitten. He entered his home to see Demeter kneeling by Misto and Munk standing by them. He looked at the sky to see the sun was just starting to set.

"I kept my promise, Misto, I'm back." He called, bringing the three's attention to him.

"Tugger, what do you mean by leaving Mistoffelees alone?" Munk asked agitated with his younger brother.

"It was only for a few minutes, plus I know the others are watching him close enough. Honestly, Munk, there wasn't any danger. I was coming right back." Tugger whined, letting his kittenish side show.

"You were with Bombi?"

"Yes…"

"You two hardly ever part in a few minutes, more like a few hours!" Munk accused.

"She had stopped by to meet Misto, but she was horrible to him. I only left long enough to tell her off and then came back when I was finished." Tugger depended, his own temper starting to rise.

"I heard them talking. He was aggravated with her to say the least." Demeter helped, trying to keep them from fighting.

"Mistoffelees, for your part in this is that true?" Munk asked him. Misto didn't like the sudden shift in attention. He looked up at them nervously. His eyes fell on Tugger. He looked upset that Munk doubted him.

"Yes." Misto muttered, hiding his face from their gaze.

"Munk, you know me better than that. What's gotten into you?" Tugger asked.

"Macavity is on the move. We have to be more careful." Munk explained. "I'm sorry I took it out on you, Tugger."

Misto froze, looking up at 'his' name. He looked at Demeter, his eyes asking her if he had heard right. She nodded once also slightly panicked at the name. He started to shake knowing he was the one Macavity was coming for.

"Misto, you ok?" Tugger asked, genuinely concerned for him. When Misto didn't answer, Tugger put his arm around Misto's shoulders and held him close. Misto buried his head in Tugger's mane. "You'll be ok. I won't let him touch you."

Demeter looked up at Munk, impressed by Tugger's reaction. Munk kept his feelings on the matter to himself, though Tugger could tell by the look in his brother's eyes that he was proud. He secretly hoped he wouldn't disappoint him.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Tugger. We're having a meeting at dawn on what to do about him." Munk said leading Demeter out. "Try not to be late."

"Alright, Munk, I'll do my best." He said, watching the two of them leave. His attention was immediately back on Misto. He was shaking and scared, whatever had happened to him scarred him for life.


	7. Tugger's Promise

"Misto, will you be alright?" Tugger asked, dragging Misto's mind back to the present.

"I…I don't know… please don't leave again, Tugger. I know he's looking for me." Misto said still trembling. He looked Tugger in the face, his eyes pleading with him to stay.

"Don't worry, Misto. I'm not going any where and I meant it. I won't let him touch you as long as I can help it." He said, scooping up Misto as he stood.

"T-tugger, p-put me down." Misto weakly protested, blushing slightly. "W-what are you doing? I can walk by myself."

Without another word, Tugger carried Misto over to his bed and gently laid him down. Misto's eyes never left him as Tugger laid down next to him. His face turned a brighter red.

"T-tugger, w-what are you…?" Misto started before Tugger interrupted.

"If you aren't comfortable with it, then you have your own bed. It's just I'd like to keep you close until he leaves the area. I made a promise to you and the others and I plan to keep it." He asserted, though he was giving Misto the choice.

"I'd like that." Misto muttered scooting closer to Tugger so that he was using Tugger's soft chest fur and mane as a sort of pillow.

"Goodnight, Misto. I promise you're safe." Tugger said, lightly kissing the kit's forehead and putting an arm around him to hold him closer. He instantly regretted it for the feelings in him it brought on. Misto fell asleep rather easily for spending most of that day sleeping. Tugger watched him sleep for a few hours, silently daring Macavity to try and take Misto from him before also falling asleep.

He silently crept past dens full of sleeping cats. He knew each by smell and could call them by name, but he didn't care about them, not tonight. Tonight he only sought out one kitten. He froze in his tracks that scent, he smiled grimly. He had found who he was looking for. He entered the silent den intent on either forcing the kit back or killing him, but the sight that greeted him stopped him at the door. The small kit lay curled up in his youngest brother's arms, both fast asleep.

"So you think you can protect him, little brother. Well, go on thinking that. I'll show you how foolish that is, as for you, little kit, enjoy your freedom while you can." He whispered, leaving them to sleep, but unknown to either of the brothers the small kit was really awake.

"If only you knew the truth. I didn't run." He whispered back after the eldest son had gone. He let out a sad sigh and snuggled closer to his sleeping friend. "I'm sorry for the trouble I cause by being here, Tugger."

"It's no trouble, Misto." Tugger mumbled in his sleep, pulling him closer. "Any one of us would stop him from hurting others. It's our job in a way."

Misto thought about that for a minute. He doubted all of them would risk their lives for him. He did feel better knowing most would do it for him. His mind brought up one question before it was lost to unconsciousness.

_What would Tugger do?_


	8. Morning Meeting

The very next morning, they awoke to a very angry Demeter. In the course of the night Misto had gone to his own bed just in case some one should come in. At first Tugger thought he was dreaming Demeter till a weight crashed down on his stomach. His eyes fell open as air rushed from his lungs. It was then he saw the enraged Queen perched there. He shoved her off, holding his sore midsection.

"Damn it, Demi! What do you want?" Tugger huffed. He was irritable for two reasons, one some one had woke him up and two the manner in which they did so. "Couldn't you wait? Or at least woke me up a different way?"

"You're actually lucky I did it that way. I had half a mind to kick you and it would have been lower." She sneered right back; making it clear to Tugger he was in trouble. Tugger winced at the suggestion.

"Ok, what did I do now, Demi?" He glanced over at Misto before continuing in a whisper. "Could you please, keep it down, so you don't wake the kit?"

"Tugger, you're late!" She hissed but quietly this time so as not to disturb Misto.

"Late? For wha…Oh no! The meeting! That was at dawn this morning! Munk wanted me there! How long have they been waiting?" Tugger said jumping up in a panic.

"Do you really want to know?" She said pointing outside at the sun.

"No…"

"You didn't sneak back out last night, did you?"

"No, I stayed up a while to make sure Misto would be ok and then I fell asleep." At Demeter's skeptical look, Tugger went on to defend himself. "Really! You and Munk would have known if I had left cause you would have heard me. Any way where are they?"

"Deuteronomy's tire. The clearing has been emptied, so it'll be a private meeting, all capable Toms were called for."

"So the whole watch Munk set up. Right, I won't make them wait any longer." He leaned over Misto and gently shook him awake. "Hey, Misto, I have to go to the meeting. Will you be ok here with Demeter?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Tugger, did you wake up at all last night?" Misto inquired, the look in his still drowsy eyes told Tugger something was bothering him.

"No, why?"

"I thought…I thought I heard him…here." Misto muttered. "But it was probably just a nightmare. I'm fine. Go on, Tugger, Munk's waiting for you."

"Alright then, be careful, Misto. I'll be back right after it's over. I promise." Tugger said, very reluctant to leave. He had to let Munk know about this. Maybe he knew something about it. Tugger hurried to the others, hoping not to get chewed out for this. For once he was up late for a good reason.

"Misto, was he really here?" Demeter asked once Tugger was gone. The look on Misto's face was answer enough for her. Demeter's face showed her unease, this meant he had snuck by every one without so much as a hint of him being there, which was never a good thing.

Tugger made it to the others in record time. Normally he took his time getting there, but this was different. He was getting way too attached to Misto way too fast, but he didn't care. He was out of breath and a complete mess. Munk and several others looked surprised to see Tugger in such a hurry and most also looked disappointed that Tugger wasn't looking his best.

"Sorry, guys. What did I miss?" Tugger panted trying to catch his breath and regain his usual behavior while fixing himself up.

"Nothing, actually, Munk wanted to wait for you today that's why we sent Demeter." Alonzo shot at him.

"Geez, Alonzo, what's wrong with you? Not get your fix last night?" Tugger teased the irritated Tom, which was greeted with chuckles from some of the others.

"Shut up, Tugger!"

"Both of you stop it." Munk interjected before it turned into a fight between the two. "This is serious, for reason he's changed his mind about coming during the night."

"Misto was right." Tugger muttered to himself.

"What was that, Tugger?" Munk asked.

"Well, Misto said he thought he heard Macavity last night…here."

"Did you leave Mistoffelees alone?"

"No, Demi's with him. I thin she believes him."

"You don't?" Alonzo pointed out.

"It's not that I don't. It makes perfect sense that it could have happened, but how did none of the others notice him or one of us for that matter?"

"Tugger has a point. If he did come last night and only Mistoffelees knew about it then he's getting better and stronger." Munk started as always.

"Munk, no offense, but you say that every time and every time we try to stop him and it back fires on us. We have to stop waiting for him." Tugger interrupted.

"What do you think we should do then, Tugger? Since when did you start to care any way?" Alonzo fumed, the others muttering bets on either Tugger or Alonzo should it turn into a fight and few others calling that Munk would stop them before that happened. None of them got their pay.

"Frankly, I think we need to go to him for once. If we find his den he has no where to hide any more. We could ask for the Alley Cats help. They know more about his whereabouts than we do. We can find him in time and stop him once and for all, right, Munk?" Tugger said, turning to his brother for support.

"Tugger, you make a valid point…" Munk started.

"Oh no." Tugger muttered, knowing what his brother was about to say.

"But it would be…"

"Dangerous and suicidal to go to his turf cause he's know it better and have his minions hidden till needed. I know, Munk, you've said it all before." Tugger sighed once again being put down, which was why he didn't often try to help.

"Then you know it won't work. For now get the kittens in before dark the rest to follow not long after and every one keep a close eye on Demeter and Mistoffelees. They seem to be his only targets at present. We will meet again if anything should seem off." Munk said, dismissing them. One look at Tugger told Munk that once again he felt betrayed. "Tugger, please, you know I hold nothing against you. It is the safety of whoever we send that I'm considering. If it comes to that then it will be done."

"But we need to get the Alley Cats help now so that by then we will know where he is." Tugger fumed.

"Tugger, I already have them snooping around for us." Munk said once every one had gone.

"You do? Then why didn't you say any thing, so I don't look like an idiot every time I actually try to help?"

"I didn't want many others to know."

"So your mate and partner know?" Tugger teased his brother. A partner was one you loved, no matter gender, but could never be with officially.

"Yes, Demi and Alonzo know, but Tumble also knows."

"But you would hide it from your own brother? That's low."

"Tugger, if you were early to meetings like I so many times ask you to be, you would be more informed than the others." Munk sighed smiling at his younger brother. "Now come on. We need to get back to Demi and Mistoffelees."

"Hey, Munk," Tugger said as they started off. "Why is it that the only two that appeal to you both hate me? Did you do that on purpose?" He joked trying once again to at least break Munk's seriousness for a little while.

"Yes, that way I don't have to worry about you being alone with them." Munk replied some how managing to keep in his laughter.

"Munk! You sly cat! You just made a joke! Did it hurt?" Tugger and Munk continued joking with each other and playing around like they did when they were kittens. They raced back to Tugger's den. Munk may have been older, but Tugger was faster.

Misto in all this time had told Demeter all about the nights encounter. She had panicked at first, but then it changed to sympathy for him. He made her swear not to tell, even the good part that "He" would be gone for awhile. No sooner had they done so then the two brothers came in laughing and smiling.

"What's this? The Jellicle Protector beaten by his oh so, better looking younger brother." Tugger joked with Munk.

"So modest, aren't we?" Munk joked back, playfully shoving his brother.

"Who needs it? Hey, Misto. Are you two ok?"

"Yes, we're fine. How was your meeting?"

"Same as always." Tugger grumbled. "Nothing was solved by it and tempers were high."

"And once again Tugger only helped fuel those tempers." Munk added with a smile.

"I believe it." Demeter giggled. "You do have that affect on others, Tugger, whether you mean to or not."

"Ha ha ha. So funny, Demi." Tugger mocked, a pout forming on his face. Misto hid his face trying not to think.

_He's so cute when he pouts!_ Misto thought, trying hard to focus on the other's conversation. _It just makes him look so muck like a kitten. I suppose though in a way he is a kitten. Why does it seem I can only think of Tugger any more?_

_Because you love him._

_Do I?_

"Misto, you ok over there?" Tugger asked, snapping Misto from his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine just thinking." Misto said, noticing that Munk and Demeter had gone. "Where did they go?"

"Munk took Demi home so he could tell her about this morning."

"I'm not allowed to hear?"

"Munk likes keeping things secret besides kittens are always left out of this stuff just so they don't worry. If he thought you should know I'm sure he would have made an exception for you. It's not that he doesn't trust you."

"What is it then?"

"I think he doesn't want to tell you since you aren't yet comfortable with every one here."

"Oh, I see how that makes sense." Misto commented, knowing why put his mind more at ease. Though it was still busy with thoughts of Macavity and what awaited at the end of this break and to how would Tugger react. Would he care? Misto silently hoped so.


	9. Magic Show

No sooner had they gone quiet than Tugger's stomach sent out a protest. Misto giggled quietly as Tugger's face turned a little red. He had never felt more embarrassed, well, beside the time he had been caught admiring himself in his mirror.

"Are you hungry, Tugger?" He asked.

"Uhm, well, I guess I am a little hungry." He said one hand on his stomach.

Misto smiled, glad that he was finally able to be helpful to Tugger. Blue sparks began to dance about his fingers. Tugger watched, completely enthralled with the magic and Misto couldn't help, but be reminded of a kitten.

"What are you doing?" Tugger asked, slowly reaching a hand out to the magical flow.

"I'm going to repay you for your kindness and care. I told you I'm good at conjuring, and now what is it you want to eat?" Misto said, hiding his hands behind his back for affect and so Tugger wouldn't get shocked by a stray spark.

"A fat rat." Tugger said, after a moments thought.

Misto's grin widened as from behind his back he pulled a very large freshly killed rat. Tugger's eyes lit up, not for the food, though it was wonderful, but for Misto's magical talent. He gratefully took it from Misto and had it finished in no time. He threw the remains out the door and looked back at Misto.

"Thank you, Misto. That was great and very impressive." Tugger said.

"Thank you. I've never really shown any one my magic. I had to teach myself or risk hurting my family." Misto confided suddenly turning very serious.

"Misto, are you ok?" He asked concerned about the sudden change in his mood.

"Yeah, sorry." Misto said, shaking his head clear. "Just…remembering."

"You know we want to help you, right?"

"Of course."

"That's kinda hard to do when we don't know anything. No offense, I can understand why you haven't just don't go through this alone when you have so many that care."

"Tugger, thank you for caring. I plan on telling the one I trust the most tonight, so I won't be alone."

Tugger mulled over this for awhile. So Misto trusted some one enough to finally talk about it, but Tugger couldn't help, but wonder who. He secretly hoped with all his heart that it was him, though his mind said logically that it would be Demeter.

"I'm glad you're comfortable with some one." Tugger said giving him a sad smile. "It will help you go on with life and hopefully keep the sudden changes to a minimum."

"It will." Misto smiled at him, then it changed to a sort of sadness. "Do you have plans for today? With Bombi or any one?"

"Nope, you see the Rum Tum Tugger never makes plans. I prefer being spontaneous, leave them all guessing." Tugger joked, to an extent.

"Well, I know they want some one with me at all times just to be safe and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I wanted to practice my magic a little." Misto babbled. "If you don't want to, that's fine. I'll just ask some one else."

Tugger put a finger to Misto's mouth. He laughed for a little which worried Misto that he was being laughed at.

"Geez, Misto, give it a rest. I can't answer you if you babble on like that." Tugger chuckled. "I'd be honored to go, Misto. It'd be like a private show for me since no one else has seen your magic yet. Do any of them know?"

"No, I haven't told any one yet." Misto said removing Tugger's finger from his mouth. His face was pink at the edges at the thoughts Misto had of other methods of moving it.

"Good, let's surprise them with it at your first Jellicle Ball as a Tom." Tugger suggested, excited about the idea. "If you want to that is."

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'll need a secluded place to practice though."

"Easy enough. Follow me." Tugger said, leading the way.

Tugger brought him to a small clearing toward the edge of the junkyard. There was a small pond of clear water. The piles of junk around it were high, completely hiding it from an outside view point.

"Me and Munk found this place when we were kittens. I don't think that many know. Munk told Demi and Alonzo, and they haven't told any one and I've only told you." Tugger said, grinning from ear to ear. He was happy to know he was the only one to see Misto's magic and had found some one he wanted to share the secret of this place with.

"Thank you, Tugger. This helps a lot." Misto said with a smile of his own.

Misto used the rest of that day to practice. Tugger was enthusiastic over every trick. Misto only stopped for a break every now and again when he was tired or when they were hungry. Misto plopped down next to Tugger.

"I'm exhausted." He said, looking up at Tugger.

"That makes sense. You've been at it all day." Tugger said looking at the setting sun. "Come on. I have to take you back now."

"Why?"

"Well, Munk wants all the kittens in before dark to be safe."

"Makes sense. Alright, lead the way. I seem to have forgotten the way back."

Tugger lead them home. They made it just before full darkness took hold of the night sky. Tugger's mind still bothered him about who Mito would talk to about his past.


	10. Misto's Past

Misto sat on his bed and let out a sigh. He didn't want to talk about his past right now. He had had too great of a day, but he had to. Tugger had been right about talking to some one.

"Misto, did you want me to get Demeter?" Tugger asked.

"No, why?" Misto asked a confused look on his face.

"I thought you had wanted to talk to her. With all you've both been through, I just assumed she was who you had been referring to."

"Actually, Tugger, I had wanted to tell you. I knew you first and you've cared for me and let me stay with you. I feel I can trust you more and I've been open with you already with my magic, so I decided I'd tell you."

"Oh," Tugger uttered, caught off guard. "Thank you, Misto I didn't think you would come to me. I'm glad. You realize you don't have to tell me, if you aren't ready."

"Yes, but it's not going to get any better unless I tell some one."

"I suppose that's true."

"Well, you know I lived with my uncle…"

"Which is Bustopher." Tugger interjected.

"Yes, Tugger, please don't interrupt. This is hard enough without help. Any way I was still very young and my brother and I wondered off by accident." Misto couldn't help, but smile at Tugger's expression. The Tom had firmly placed both paws over his mouth to keep from interrupting. "Yes, Tugger, I have a brother some where. That day we had wandered very far from home. It wasn't till we reached a dead-end alley that we realized just how lost we were. We huddled together shaking and frightened when a large Tom appeared in front of us. He said he would take us safely home, but where he took us was far from home. We were separated and he was joined with others. A Queen was with him. I never knew what happened with my brother, but he always said he was safe. He helped with my magic when he learned I had it, but I didn't trust him. I had often seen how powerful he was and it frightened me. I could tell the Queen did not like that I had his attention and one day when he was gone, she chased me off and I'm sure you realize what happened after that." Misto concluded.

"Misto do you know either of their names?" Tugger asked noticing he was still being vague about who they were.

"Yes, her name was Melanna and his was Macavity. I know better than any one what Demeter went through. He never touched me, but I could tell he wanted to. I realize he was waiting till I became a Tom and that's what worries me." Misto said. His eyes seemed to cloud over and his voice shook slightly. "He's still waiting for me."

"Don't worry, Misto." Tugger said, pulling him close into a protective hug. "I won't et him touch you."

"Thank you." Misto whispered looking up at Tugger with innocent eyes. In that moment Tugger could not only see, but feel Misto's vulnerability. The look of pure innocence Misto gave him was more than Tugger could stand and it caused him to do one of the stupidest things he could have in that moment. He leaned down and gently kissed Misto. The feeing of their lips touching felt like heaven to Tugger and he found Misto's scent to be intoxicating. When he finally pulled away, he quickly pushed himself away from Misto.

"I'm sorry, Misto. I-I don't know what I was thinking. Please, forgive me." He hurriedly apologizes, refusing to look at Misto.

"Tugger…please, look at me…I'm not upset with you…" Misto said, moving closer to Tugger. He slowly reached his hand out and gently turned Tugger's head, forcing him to look Misto in the eyes. He smiled weakly at him. "It's alright, Tugger."

Misto snuggled close to Tugger, using his soft chest fur as a pillow. He was soon lulled to sleep by Tugger's heartbeat. Tugger gently held Misto, careful not to wake him. He then realized he would have to separate himself from the kit. Misto's acceptance and compliance of what had happened made Tugger realize if he tried anything in the future y losing the little self-control he had again Misto wouldn't stop him, though he couldn't understand why. He sat awake most that night, mulling over that very thing before finally giving his mind over to sleep.


	11. Time Past

The very next day Misto noticed a change in Tugger, he was hardly ever around, always with a Queen or the other kittens. It worried Misto though every one repeatedly told him this was normal for Tugger. After several months, Misto became used to it. For the next two years he was practically on his own. He started to think Tugger was avoiding him. If Tugger came home at all it was late and occasionally either drunk or high on catnip, Misto never asked why. He was too afraid of the answer. Misto never changed other then becoming more secluded about sharing things. Demeter was the only one he really talked to, if any one else tried to talk to him he would be shy and speak quietly. Soon it was the day of Misto's first Jellicle Ball as a Tom, but his mind was pre-occupied with other things.


	12. Misto's Den

_I have a feeling Macavity will come for me some time during the Ball. _Misto thought. _I hope I'm wrong. Any way, I should probably get a den of my own, so tugger can have his life back._

Misto sighed sadly. He was sitting in the secluded clearing Tugger had shown him. He had come to practice for that night, but every time his mind wandered ha some how ended up electrocuting his tail, so after awhile he gave up. He sat part way up the tallest pile that kept the clearing hidden from view, from his vantage point he could see Tugger, who was flirting with Rumpleteazer at the moment. He knew how it would end. Mungojerrie would call Teazer to their next job, and then Mungo would yell and threaten Tugger for flirting with his sister. None of it ever bothered Tugger in the slightest; he would go back to flirting with her later that day or with Mungo to get him to forget about it for awhile.

"What's wrong, Misto? I thought you would be happy for tonight." Came a voice from below. His nickname had caught on fast, but Tugger hadn't called him by it since that night. He climbed down to where she was.

"Hello, Demeter. Nothing is really wrong. I was just thinking. I am excited; I have a surprise for every one." Misto said with a forced smile.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked not convinced.

"It's time I left Tugger to his business and got a den of my own."

"I suppose that's true." She said, and then looked at him concerned. "What upset you, Misto?"

"Well, I still remember what "he" had said that night. I think he'll come tonight to me." Misto confided in a low whisper.

"I can see how that's upsetting. Stay with all of us and you'll be fine. I don't think he'd try anything with so many of us there." She reasoned. "Besides Munk would make sure nothing happened. It's his duty as Jellicle Protector."

"I know that, I just can't help, but wonder how much stronger he's gotten in these last few years."

"If you're so worried about it you could ask Coricopat and Tantomile if they see anything about him." She suggested. Misto had considered that, but he feared the twin seers would see what happened that night with Tugger. Misto had told no one preferring it to be secret. He also worried that if any one should know Tugger would be in trouble for it.

"I might do that later."

"What's your surprise?" She asked curiously. It had been tickling her curiosity all this time.

"I can't tell you that. It would ruin the surprise." Misto said with a cheeky smile. "You'll find out tonight." He said as he started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my own den and go ahead and move into it right now. I doubt Tugger will notice."

Misto wandered around on his own looking for a place to make his own. He passed several of the others all excited about the Ball among them Victoria and Plato who were going together. He was in a more secluded area that he was spotted.

"Hey, Mistoffelees. What are you doing out here?" Called a voice Misto knew very well. He looked over to see Tugger. Bombi stood beside him, glaring daggers at Misto, apparently he was interrupting. Since that night Tugger had been around Bombi a lot bringing every one to the same conclusion as Bombi had, that they were to become mates.

"Oh, Tugger. Sorry if I'm interrupting I'm just looking…" Misto said purposefully leaving out details.

"Looking for what?" Tugger said, a mischievous look coming on his face.

_Damn!_ Misto thought. _It's that look! He always has that same smug sexy look on his face when his mind twisted even the most innocent sentence as an interlude for sex! Why is he so irresistible despite that?_

"If you must know, I'm looking for a den to make my own." Misto said coldly.

"What? Why? Too good to room with the Rum Tum Tugger?" Tugger shot back just as icily.

"No, Tugger, so that you can have your life back, before I came around." Misto sighed. "You naturally draw attention and others to yourself, so I figured you'd like to be on your own again."

"Oh, doesn't really matter one way or the other to me." Tugger shrugged. Misto may be a Tom now, but Tugger still wanted to be cautious. He tried to act aloof to the matter to hide the pain that came with the thought of Misto leaving.

"Tug," Bombi whined bringing his attention back to her. "Come on." She gave him her most alluring look, knowing he couldn't resist it.

"Look, Mistoffelees, I'll see you tonight. I'm kinda busy at the moment." Tugger winked at him sending rage and jealousy flaring up in Misto and sending Bombi into a fit of giggles. They left Misto to himself. He was so full of rage; he took careful aim at an empty can not two feet from where the two had been standing and disintegrated it with one burst of electricity.

After several minutes of trying to regain his temper, Misto went on his way wanting to put as much distance between himself and that place. At one of the far ends of the circle of dens, Misto found an old top hat with plenty of space to get in and out from under it. He decided he would make this his den as it fit his conjuring nature. He hurried to Tugger's den to retrieve his bedding. He knew they would be at Bombi's, they always were. Misto gathered his things and poofed them and himself to his new home. He sat it up in the far side and left trying to find Demeter. He needed some one to talk to.


	13. Seeking Advice

Tugger in the mean time had irritated with an irritated Bombi. Frankly he didn't want her company at the moment nor that of any Queen, actually any ones for that matter. He let out a frustrated sigh. Honestly he wanted to be with Misto, but that was out of the question. He decided to find Munk and see if his brother could be of any help. He was usually helpful though in such matters. He found his brother in one of the old tubes that no one used any more. It was part of the junkyard's pipe system which they used for dry travel when it rained. Munk wasn't alone though. He was accompanied by Alonzo. The two Tom's mouths busy with each other's and Tugger's experience told him tongues were involved too. He cleared his throat to get Munk's attention. At the sound the two Tom's jumped apart both looked to see Tugger standing there, but his expression was what stunned them. It was serious instead of his usual cockiness.

"Get lost, Tugger!" Alonzo hissed, irritated at being interrupted.

"What's wrong, Tugger?" Munk asked, knowing something was bothering his brother.

"Munk, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tugger asked his eyes never leaving Munk's.

"No!" Alonzo shrieked. "Go away! I'm sure Bombi would listen to you."

"Alonzo…" Munk said giving the enraged Tom a pitying look.

"Aw, Munk, come on, you know I can't say no when you do that." Alonzo whined.

"Please, Alonzo, just a minute. I'll be back before you know it."

"Alright." Alonzo grudgingly gave in. "You know where to find me." He called, leaving the two alone. Munk looked back at Tugger. Munk hadn't seen that look on his face in years and frankly it worried him.

"What's wrong, Tugger?"

"Do you swear as a brother and a friend not to tell any one about this?" Tugger started for once he was the serious one of the two.

"Don't I always? Now what is it?" Munk asked getting slightly irritated with him. "You're frustrated, it's obvious. Now what is it?"

"It's Mistoffelees…and Bombi." Tugger sighed so frustrated he couldn't even form the words to explain to his brother.

"Yeah, I heard about you two becoming mates. Congrats. Never thought it'd happen."

"Mates? With who?" Tugger asked confused and kinda panicked. He wasn't ready yet! He wasn't cut out to be a mate let alone a role model to kits!

"Bombi has been telling every one you two are going to mate either this year or next. Is she pulling that out of now where again?"

"Of course! You know I'm not cut out for that! I had enough trouble taking care of myself! Let alone some one else! I had enough problems trying to raise Mistoffelees!"

"Yes, I know. Dos he know you've actually been looking out for him these last few years?"

"I don't think so. He's planning on getting his own den."

"That's too dangerous."

"I know. I want to keep him close, so I know he's safe."

"Tugger, you never did tell me why you were distancing yourself from him. I can't really help unless I know."

"I like him, Munk, and possibly more. I can't deny that, but I slipped up then and I realized it. Every thing. How I feel, that he'd let me, though I don't know why, and how bad that is for him."

"What did you do? You didn't break the rules, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I just slipped up and kissed him. That's all that happened."

"Alright, now how does Bombi fit into all this?"

"Every one expects us to become mates and it's understandable, but there's something that isn't right. I mean, I'm attracted to her and everything, but I don't think I could commit to her."

"I see and they don't get along. That tends to make things difficult."

"Do Demi and Alonzo get along?"

"Yes, they get along fine. I think Demi doesn't really care."

"You think she has a partner?"

"Maybe, but it wouldn't bother me. You on the other hand need to find which of them you love more and stay with that one and replace the other."

"Thanks, Munk. I'll consider it. You however need to find Alonzo. Apologize to him for me, will ya? I know hw cranky he can get if he doesn't get his Munk fix." Tugger teased with a wink. He was back to his old self, which made Munk feel more at ease that his brother would be fine.

"I will. Take care of yourself." Munk called over his shoulder as he rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

Tugger left a little after Munk. He decided he should try to talk to Misto. He figured his best bet was to find Demeter first. She always knew where Misto was. He was very grateful for that. He went to her and Munk's den, when he reached it; he heard her talking to some one.

"You don't know?" She asked them.

"No, I don't know." Tugger's ears perked at the sound of Misto's voice. He sounded upset. "I don't think h even knows how I feel. I don't even think he cares about me."

"Misto, tell him. I know he cares, but I don't know how he feels about you. You just have to try it."

_He loves some one else._ Tugger thought sadly. _I wonder who the lucky Tom is. Why am I sad about this? It simplifies my problem, then why do I feel like this?_

_Because you love him._ The voice in his head told him.

Tugger shook his head clear of the annoying voice. He was not about to start thinking like that now. He took a deep breath to gather himself before going in, acting as though he had heard nothing."

"Hey, Demi. I was wondering if you knew where…Oh, Mistoffelees, here you are. I was looking for you." Tugger said.

"You were?" Misto asked doubtfully.

"Yeah I need to talk to you."

Misto said good-bye to Demeter and followed Tugger out. Tugger took a quick look around at the others before walking into one of the abandoned pipes so they could talk a little more privately.

"What did you want, Tugger?" Misto inquired.

"Mistoffelees, about earlier, that was just cause Bombi was around. I do really care if you leave. I don't want you to. I like having you there." Tugger admitted dropping his arrogance and acting like he did those first few days Misto was with him.

"Really? Cause I have found something that could work, but if you want to I can stay." Misto said with a slight hope that Tugger would want him to stay and go back to the way he was.

"To be honest, Mistoffelees, I like waking up to see you safe, but this is about what you want. You have to make the decision. It doesn't actually matter what I want."

Misto thought about it for awhile. He still wasn't sure what he would do. His heart sank a little at Tugger's answer. He only cared if Misto was alive for the others sake, nothing more, at least that's what Misto thought then.

"I'll have my answer by the Ball." Misto said, trying to gather the courage to tell Tugger how he felt, but with no success.

"Alright, well, I'd say it's time for a nap, so we aren't tired at the Ball. I mean, after all the Tugger not performing at his best, it's unheard of." Tugger smiled, returning to his usual self. "Come on, Mistoffelees."


	14. Just a Nap

Tugger and Misto returned to Tugger's den and Misto was surprised that Tugger noticed his bed was already gone. He seemed to shrug it off for now, but on the inside it tore at Tugger. He flopped onto his bed, looking up seductively at Misto, who just turned to leave. Tugger grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tugger whispered in Misto's ear which twitched at the feel of his hot breath.

"To the place I found. I set up my bed there." Misto said, his voice deceptively steady though his face was red at the thought of how close he was to Tugger and the fact that he was sitting in his lap.

"There's a bed here you can use." Tugger said teasing. "Right by me."

"No, thank you." Misto said, trying to pull Tugger's arm from his waist.

"Why not?" He asked tightening his grip, pulling Misto closer to him.

"Because I don't want to set Bombalurina off. I'd like to live to see a full life before I die." Misto mumbled.

"She won't know. Come on. Is the thought of just sleeping next too me so appalling to you?"

"No, but if I know you, which I do better than any one, a nap is not what you have planned."

"Thought never crossed my mind honest." Tugger said, letting go of him.

"Just a nap?" Misto questioned, looking at him.

"Just a nap." Tugger said, holding up his hands in a show of mock innocence.

"Alright then." Misto said curling up next to Tugger. "If you have any brains at all, you won't try anything."

"I won't." Tugger swore, pulling Misto closer and holding him gently. "Promise."

Misto fell asleep a few minutes later. Tugger watched his soft breathing. He gently kissed Misto's forehead, so as not to wake him up. He smiled fondly down at Misto, who had started to purr quietly in his sleep as Tugger gently stroked his head fur.

"I would never do anything you didn't want me to." Tugger whispered to the small sleeping Tom.

"I know." Misto muttered in his sleep.

Tugger watched Misto for a long while. He couldn't help, but admit how innocent Misto looked. As he did every time Misto slept near him, he silently challenged to try and take him and after making sure Macavity was no where nearby, he joined Misto in sleep.


	15. Nightmares

Tugger woke up suddenly with a start. He had been having a nightmare where Macavity had come while he was sleeping and stolen Misto from him. A quick look told him Misto was safe, still sleeping soundly next to him. He looked outside to see they still had a few hours before the Ball. He'd let Misto sleep.

_Poor kit must be exhausted from practice and stress. No, not kit, Tom now. _Tugger seemed to realize._ Misto's no longer a kit. That makes the matter completely different now. I could tell him how I feel and see where it goes, but, wait, he already likes some one, besides I don't even know how I really feel about him._

_Yes, you do. You love him._ The voice told him again.

_Damn, that's getting annoying!_ Tugger thought.

Tugger let out a frustrated sigh trying in vain to go back to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes the image of his Misto in Macavity's arms haunted him.

_Wait, what?! He isn't my Misto! He isn't any ones! Why am I thinking like this?! And no, I don't love him! Or do I?_

Tugger didn't want to think any more, especially about any of that. It made his chest ache at the thought of Misto with some one else. He gently nuzzled Misto not wanting to wake him and once again the little Tom purred softly in his sleep at the sign of affection. It made Tugger wonder if Misto at least liked him if not love. While Tugger was busy once again with his thoughts, Misto's wonderful dream had turned to a dreadful nightmare and he had started thrashing about with his claws out. Tugger tried to calm him down, getting too close only once in which he received a searing pain in his cheek. He could feel a few warm droplets of blood fall, but al he cared about was stopping Misto from hurting himself. He held Misto's arms down and had straddled his slim waist to keep him still. When Misto snapped awake, he looked up to find Tugger on top of him.

"T-Tugger! W-what are you d-doing? G-get off me-e!" Misto stammered in protest, his face red.

"You were having a nightmare and struggling wildly in your sleep, I was worried you might hurt yourself. I was merely trying to avoid that." Tugger said, getting off and sitting next to him, though frankly he would have liked to stay where he had been. "Sorry if that's so horrible. I'll let you tear yourself apart next time."

"No, I'm sorry, Tugger. It's just that isn't really what I expected to see when I opened my eyes. Oh no, I cut your cheek, didn't I?" Misto said, reaching out a hand toward his cheek, his claws now retracted. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's nothing. It's merely a scratch. It'll heal up in no time." He played off of it. "What were you dreaming about?"

"It was him. He told me he's coming tonight for me. I was trying to get away from him. I could feel him holding me in his vice grip. I'm scared, Tugger." Misto confessed, his eyes tearing up as his ears flattened to his head and he began to shake. "I don't know what he wants or what he has planned for me. Tugger, please, help me."

Tugger pulled Misto close to him. Misto buried his face in Tugger's mane, while the Tom gently held him and tried to calm him. Misto couldn't help, but marvel at how good it felt to be held by Tugger.

"It's ok." Tugger whispered in his ear. "I won't let him touch you." He said reminding Misto of the promise he had made.

"Thank you, Tugger." Misto whispered to him, but his mind didn't believe it was possible.

"Stay by me or Munk tonight, if you feel you have to be away from the others. We'll keep you safe." Tugger swore to both of them.

Tugger stood up and started fixing himself. Misto sat up suddenly near panic as he realized Tugger was leaving him alone. If Macavity came would he even be able too scream to draw the others to him for help?

"Tugger, wait, please, don't leave me alone." Misto begged following Tugger on his hands and knees as he crossed to the mirror.

"I'm just stepping right outside to talk to Munk. You'll be fine, I promise. We'll be right outside if any thing should happen, call for us and we'll be here in an instant." Tugger said as he knelt down in front of Misto and gently placed his hand on Misto's face, softly stroking his left cheek with his thumb.

Misto closed his eyes, enjoying it for a moment. He considered it for a moment. He was still uncomfortable with it. He didn't want to be alone any time soon.

"Can you, please, send Demeter over while you talk?" Misto asked.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." Tugger said, smiling weakly hoping to make Misto feel better.

"Thank you." Misto said. He leaned forward and gently kissed Tugger's scratched cheek. Tugger felt a prickling sensation and thought at first it was just due to the sudden contact of Misto's lips and his cheek. He soon realized, however, that it was in fact Misto's magic sparks. As soon as Misto pulled away, he looked in the mirror. His face was perfect, the scratches were gone. It looked as though they had never been there. He pulled Misto into a close hug.

"Thank you, Mistoffelees. You didn't have to do that. They would have healed on their own." Tugger said.

"I know, but I imagine it would be hard to explain to Munkustrap and Demeter." Misto said, enjoying the close contact between them more than he probably should, but he didn't care.

"True, I'll be back soon. I'll send Demi over." Tugger said, letting go of him and heading out.


	16. The Jellicle Ball

Misto had just started to worry about being alone again when Demeter walked in. She looked irritated at being woken up, but one look at Misto and her mood changed drastically. She sat next to him and was silent for a moment, her eyes trained on the floor.

"Tugger said your fears are getting worse for tonight." Demeter said, finally breaking the silence. "What happened?"

Misto told her all about his dream. He had started shaking again and no matter how Demeter tried to comfort him, he refused to calm down. She finally gave up trying, but talked with him about other things. She left once Tugger had returned, but not before seeing how easily Misto calmed down for Tugger. He told Misto when during the Ball he was to perform and that Munk had the same feeling about Macavity. Munk had said he would keep an extra sharp eye out just in case.

Time seemed to fly by for Misto, at least up until the Ball started, then it seemed to slow down to a crawl. He stayed by Tugger and Demeter as best he could. He could tell Munk was not paying much attention to the others, his mind busy with thoughts of Macavity.

As Jemima started to sing, he made his way behind one pile of junk to make his grand entrance. The others all seemed to be entranced by her singing, which was no surprise. She had a beautiful voice for such a young kitten. Misto could see the pride that shown in Munkustrap's eyes as they exchanged a look, letting Munk know he was ready before he slipped out of view of every one. Jemima was about half way through her song when he felt a strong arm snake around his waist. He took in a breath to scream as panic began to rise in him, but a hand caught hold of his throat so tightly that the scream came out more as a low groan. He struggled to breath, his heart pounding in his chest. There was only one cat with this much strength.

"Not a sound from you, alright?" An enraged voice hissed in his ear. He quickly nodded his understanding of the order, hoping he would loosen his grip, but he didn't, not in the slightest. "Hope you enjoyed the break, because you're coming back with me now. Thought you were clever and could escape when I wasn't there? You're mine and I will always drag you back."

"P-please…" Misto coughed out, straining against his hand to get air. "D-didn't run…Melanna…" He could hardly manage any more than a final plea for his life at that moment. "P-please…mercy…m-master…" He pleaded giving in and referring to him as the superior.

Macavity let out a low chuckle that sent a chill down Misto's spine. He loosened his grip on Misto's throat slightly, causing him to go into a small fit of coughing as air rushed into his lungs.

"I'm not planning on killing you yet, Mistoffelees, though I do enjoy hearing you call me master." He said with a wicked grin. He licked the tip of Misto's ear, which caused the small Tom to let out a squeak. Misto started to shake slightly. "I'm just taking you home now."

"He is home." Came an enraged voice from around the corner. Macavity looked rather interested in who was coming as he knew the voice didn't belong to Munk, his usual opponent. Misto's eyes grew wide as he saw Tugger round the corner to where they were.

"Tugger?" Misto questioned, hope rising him as his eyes teared up at the joy that Tugger may return his feelings after all.

"Well, well, if it isn't The Rum Tum Tugger himself, come to the rescue. To what do I owe the displeasure of your company, little brother?" Macavity mocked, frankly surprised to see Tugger of all others.

"So I decided to be the nice guy this time, so what? Munk can't do it all the time."

"But you've always avoided a confrontation with me. This is more than that. This is about Mistoffelees, isn't it?" Macavity sneered, using his previous knowledge against him. When Tugger didn't answer he tightened his grip on Misto's throat, holding him there so that his back paws dangled a few inches off the ground. Misto's eyes widened in panic as he clawed at Macavity's paw, desperately trying to get air.

"Put him down! You're strangling him!" Tugger cried in protest, taking a step forward. His usual cool disposition was now replaced by fear. Fear, he realized, of losing Misto. Misto couldn't hear Tugger's words due to the buzzing in his ears that he knew from experience came before unconsciousness and possibly death if Macavity didn't release him, but he could sense Tugger's urgency and couldn't help, but hope this was confirmation that Tugger loved him.

"Catch." Macavity said, deftly tossing Misto at Tugger, who caught him easily. Macavity let out an evil cackle as he was engulfed in flame, then disappeared leaving no trace of having been there. Misto's vision had started to go black around the edges as he coughed, choking on the air as it forced its way into his oxygen starved lungs.

"Thank you." Misto finally managed, smiling weakly up at Tugger, who seemed relieved that Misto was talking. His mind was then completely consumed by darkness and he fell unconscious, his body falling limply against Tugger's. Tugger picked him up and carried him back to the others.

_This is starting to become a habit with us, Misto. _He thought, trying to make light of the situation, without success. Frankly, he was worried about Misto. Maybe he felt more toward Misto than he wanted to admit. As soon as he rounded the corner, he was surrounded, even Munk was busy trying to calm Demeter, but it was Bustopher who took charge.

"Everyone back! Let him through! Jenny, look them over! Skimble, help Jelly and Gus round up the kittens and get them inside! The rest of you I would advise to go home!" He barked out with such authority that no one dared disobey.

Demeter and Jenny had taken Misto from Tugger, and were currently carrying him to Tugger's. Munk was helping Tugger, who was starting to crash with exhaustion from the adrenalin rush. They laid Misto on Tugger's bed. Tugger leaned against one of the walls of his den for support, staying close to Misto. Jenny proclaimed them both fine, they just needed rest. She was the first to leave telling Bustopher they were fine and then helping Jelly with the kittens. Munk, however, wanted to speak with Tugger a moment and Demeter was too scared to leave Munk's side.

"Tugger, may I speaking freely with you?" Munk asked, making sure it was ok with Tugger before speaking. "That was very noble of you. I'm proud of the way you acted tonight, Tugger. I still have a few questions for you, but they can wait till tomorrow when you are better rested. Goodnight, Tugger." He said and then he quickly took Demeter home. Tugger and Munk knew Macavity was gone, but that didn't help calm the shaky Queen.

Tugger stood there a little while longer. He knew Munk wanted to know what had driven him to stand up to Macavity, instead of his usual backing down and why he went to Misto in the first place. He planned out all he would say to Munk, before slowly making his way to the bed where Misto was already sleeping. He gently lay down next to Misto, ever careful not to wake him. He help Misto close and tenderly kissed the top of his head, the small Tom purred, even in his sleep he recognized Tugger's presence. Tugger smiled sweetly down at him whispering a single sentence before joining Misto in blissful sleep.

"I kept my promise and I always will."


	17. Two Queens, One Idea

Tugger had been so exhausted; he hadn't even noticed the crimson furred Queen, who was watching from just outside the door. The enraged Queen stormed to Munk's and Demeter's den. She needed to vent to some one she felt she could be honest with.

"Demi!" She shouted. "We need to talk…now!"

"Come in, Bombi, Munk's on duty right now." Her sister's voice came from inside, it sounded slightly shaky.

"I don't understand why he would leave you alone after something like this. He knows how shaky and scared you get after a Macavity attack." Bombi fumed, her anger temporarily aimed at Munk.

"I told Munk to go. Now why are you suddenly so snappy?" Demeter asked, annoyed at the sudden target placed on her mate.

"I didn't mean anything against Munk, Demi. It's Tugger. I don't understand him!" She raged on. "He has me! He doesn't need any one else!"

"What are you talking about, Bombi? Tugger is Tugger. He isn't any one's, that's why he has every one in their own mind."

"He's with Mistoffelees!"

"So? They room together, of course, he's with him."

"No, not any more. Mistoffelees found a place of his own, his stuff is already there, so then why the hell is he with Tugger?!"

"Misto was just attacked. Did you forget that? He can't be left alone and Tugger is the one he's closest to. He'll probably stay with Tugger now. Not every one mates with whoever they are staying with like you, Bombi."

"I don't care what happens to him! Tugger is mine! They are sleeping together!"

"Only sleeping though, Bombi, not mating like you do with every thing that walks!" Demeter shouted. She had had enough of her sister. Misto was her friend and she knew he wasn't like her. "He isn't horrible like you've convinced yourself that he is! Tugger isn't yours either, especially if he knew the real you! Don't you dare talk that way about Misto! He isn't like that! He only wants to stay with Tugger for protection! Even if it was more than that, it's not your place to stop them! Get out, Bombi!"

"Demi…you wouldn't really throw me out with Macavity on the move, would you? I'm your sister." Bombi said, all her rage flooding out at the thought of her sister turning against her.

"No, I wouldn't." Demeter sighed. "I can't, you're my only family."

Bombi was relieved to hear her sister's response. She muttered an apology to her. She was sorry for upsetting Demeter, but not for what she had said. She hated any one other than her having Tugger's attention and in this case it was too much. She hated Misto for it and promised herself to rid herself of the small Tom, so Tugger would be all her's, which was in a way the same motivation for another Queen, who had also had dealings with our small Tom friend.

Macavity had returned to his home as enraged if not more than he had left and alone. His first reaction had been to destroy any thing he could get his hands on which included junk that littered the floor of the boiler room, some of the machinery that had stopped working years ago, and a few unfortunate henchcats that had gotten too close. When he had calmed down slightly, he sat there leaning against the wall, watching those few henchcats nurse the various burns and cuts he had given them, his eyes daring any one to get near him. Melanna stood a safe distance away from him. She was glad he hadn't brought Misto back, while he was brooding about having to leave the Tom behind.

"Why did you leave him?" Melanna asked, her voice was steady and devoid of all she felt.

"Tugger had seen me. I have to do this like I did the first time and make it appear as though it were his will that caused him to leave." He fumed. "I have to get the others to not question his absence, but it will take time."

"Why is this kit so important to you?" She asked, too late she realized her irritation at Misto had slipped into her voice.

"He isn't a kitten any more. Neither of them are. He's important, because he posses magic that is much stronger than yours or mine. That is why I need him on my side. As to whatever problems you may have with him or his brother, keep them to yourself as I don't care." He snarled at her as he got up and started off to his private chambers.

"Why do I not warrant as much of your attention as those two?" She called after him, letting her emotions get the better of herself. "I willingly gave up every thing!"

"You killed your own family when you lost control of your magic. You didn't give up anything." He said, turning to face her as he reached the doorway. "Besides, I never told you to follow me." He finished, shutting the door on her.

Melanna fell to her knees in tears. Nadal, our henchcats friend from earlier, had seen the whole thing. He found himself once again comforting the emotional Queen. Through the years that she had been with Macavity, Nadal was the one who looked after her ad through it all had come to love the Queen, but she only had eyes for Macavity. He had helped her with her first scheme to get rid of Misto and would willingly help the unstable cat with her next.

"Hush, Mel." He soothed, kneeling next to her and holding her to him. "You know your tears will do nothing to him."

"Yes, I know." She whimpered. "I just wish I could some how get the same attention from him as they do."

Nadal let out a frustrated sigh. He had too soft a heart for his line of work. He tried every thing to make her feel better, but with no success. He left her to her grief in defeat after a few minutes. As soon as he was out of sight, Melanna's crying stopped. She looked up at the way he had just gone, a wicked smile shone from beneath the tears.

_What a fool._ She thought to herself. _Sad to say the least. If I play this right that idiot will take the fall for me._

She rose to her feet casting a glance at the door Macavity had disappeared behind. Perhaps he knew more than she thought. She'd have to be careful. She took a quick look around before heading off to talk with the other brother. Macavity wasn't the only one to play favorites.


	18. Terror and Bliss

Misto snapped awake, his heart still pounding in his chest. In his sleep he had seen his brother. His head had been down looking straight at the ground. Melanna had stood behind his right shoulder; her hand was resting lightly on his shoulder. Misto had called to him, begging him to leave her and join him. It was then that his brother had lifted his head, his eyes locking onto Misto's, but they weren't his brother's eyes at all. They were Macavity's eyes. A grim smile was on his face. It was an evil look and Misto had heard his brother's whispered words just as he was waking up.

"I'm coming."

Misto lay there trying to control his breathing when he noticed an extra weight on his chest. He looked to see Tugger lying on his chest, one of his arms was tightly wrapped around Misto's waist, his head resting on Misto's soft chest. Misto's heart began to pound again, but now for a completely different reason.

He looked down at him smiling sweetly. He was breathing softly, snuggling into Misto's soft chest fur. Misto stroked his head fur. The Tom let out a purr that was as sexy as his voice. He gently nuzzled Tugger's head. He closed his eyes and gently kissed the tip of Tugger's nose, since he couldn't reach his lips. When he opened his eyes, Tugger was wide awake and looking at him, a seductive smile on his face.

"T-Tugger! I…uhm…" Misto stammered and stuttered trying to make an excuse for why he had done that.

"Shh, Misto." He whispered in an alluring voice. He leaned down and kissed him. Misto's cheeks flushed red. Tugger continued trailing kisses down to Misto's collar bone, coaxing a moan from the small Tom.

"Tugger," Misto whispered. "What if someone comes in?"

"I don't care." Tugger breathed, continuing by teasing Misto with his tongue. He nuzzled against the small Tom's chest.

"Misto…Misto…Misto!" He heard Tugger yell in his ear.

Misto snapped awake at the sound, Tugger was looking down at him with a strange seriousness. With a sort of sadness Misto realized all of it had been nothing more than a dream. He couldn't help, but hope that one day it would be real, but he doubted Tugger would ever feel anything close to that for him.

"Tugger, what is it? Why do you look so serious?" Misto asked, his fingers gently touching Tugger's cheek that he had healed the day before. He was quite proud of his healing work; even to the tough you couldn't tell it had been scratched.

"Mistoffelee, after last night I hope you realize how dangerous it is and that you'll stay here…with me." Tugger said, his voice even and devoid of all that he was feeling, but his eyes begged Misto to stay, especially now.

"Yes, I realize it was stupid of me to even think of leaving with Macavity after me. You'll have to apologize to Bombalurina for me." Misto said, not really feeling like he should apologize to her.

"Who cares about how Bombi feels? At least this way I'll know for a fact that you're alright and alive." Tugger asserted, relief flooding into his body. He nuzzled Misto's shoulder, all tension he had felt instantly released. "Are you feeling alright? Jenny mentioned this morning you might still have a headache."

"I'm fine really." My magic must have healed any headache I might have had. Thank you for saving me last night, Tugger."

"Don't mention it." Tugger smiled down at him, playfully hitting his shoulder. He had never been so scared in all his life and really he hadn't saved Misto. For some reason that Tugger couldn't figure out, he had left Misto. He hoped it would always end that way.


	19. Questions

Munk had poked his head in through the door. He was smiling at them, glad to see things somewhat back to normal.

"Misto, may I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, his mood once again turning serious. "And I'd like to talk to you next, Tugger."

Misto stepped outside into the now chilly autumn air with Munk. He shivered slightly at the ever growing colder wind that blew through the junkyard. He already knew it was about last night and though he didn't want to dwell on it, Munk needed to know. Misto sat on a broken Jack-in-the-box across the way from Tugger's den, Munk sitting in front of him on the ground. Even sitting on the box barely made Misto taller than Munk.

"Misto, I know how traumatic last night must have been, but please, will you tell me what happened." Munk started with a sigh. His eyes showing his sympathy while his voice remained casual.

"I understand, Munk. It's alright." Misto said, launching into the story of it.

Once Misto had finished, he sat there waiting for the questions Misto had seen building in his eyes as he told the story. Munk thought for a few minutes, thinking over the best way to approach Misto with each question. After a few more seconds had ticked by he looked up at Misto.

"Do you know what he wanted?" Munk asked as Misto had been avoiding that subject.

"Yes," Misto said, with a sigh. A look of utter hopelessness covering his usual y cheerful features. "He wants me."

"Oh," Munk muttered, stunned. The shock sending every thought he had scattering to the far reaches of his mind. "I'm sorry, Misto. I promise you, I won't let that happen."

"Thank you, Munkustrap." Misto said gratefully, then after a moment's pause decided to tell Munk about his first dream. "Uh, I don't know if this would help you, but I had a dream last night… it was about my brother."

"Yes, I remember Bustopher saying something about you being a twin. What was your dream?"

"He said he was coming here, but it almost seemed like he was being sent by Melanna and possibly Macavity." Misto said, with slight hesitation at each of the names.

"I'll have the twin keep an eye out for him then." Munk said. He gently laid his paw reassuringly on Misto's shoulder. "Don't worry. We won't let either of you get hurt."

"Thank you, Munkustrap." He said, nuzzling his shoulder. He turned to go back and called over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll send Tugger out."

As soon as Misto stepped into the den, he saw Tugger sitting with his head bowed as though defeated. Misto knelt in front of him, so he could look up into Tugger's face, his paws gently resting on Tugger's knees. When Tugger saw Misto's concerned face looking up at him innocently, he couldn't help, but smile sadly down at him.

"My turn already?" He asked weakly, keeping his voice from trembling.

"Tugger, what's wrong?" Misto asked. He himself almost in tears at seeing Tugger like this.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry yourself about, Mistoffelees. I'm fine, just thinking about the other night." Tugger said, giving Misto a fake smile hoping he wouldn't push it any more. "Don't cry, Mistoffelees, it's alright really." He said, hugging him close. "Just don't scare me like that again. If you don't know how to fight, me or Munk can teach you. I'd suggest Munk, he knows more than me. I'm not one to fight."

"Alright." Misto muttered, wiping away the unshed tears. He returned the hug with a tight one of his own. Tugger ruffled his head fur affectionately and then headed out to Munk, who had waited patiently, but at the sight of his brother so upset hurried to him, worried something was wrong.

"What's happened? Are you alright?" Munk asked, hoping to help his brother any way that he could.

"I'm fine, Munk." Tugger lied, trying to fix his disheveled appearance before the others saw him. He knew Munk wouldn't believe it though.

"You are a horrible liar. I can tell something's wrong and I'm guessing it's about Misto. Am I right?"

"Yeah." Tugger gave in with a sigh. He hated to admit it, but his brother was the only one to really understand him. "I heard him talking to Demi a while ago and he told her he loved some one. I just worry that when the time comes it isn't me."

"Tugger, honestly I've never seen you this concerned about one cat before, especially for so long. The change is kinda nice, but also very puzzling."

"Munk, I need your help. I don't know what to do. How did it work out for you and Alonzo?"

"It was when we had a night shift together; he was tired of hiding it, so he told me how he felt. He was so worried after that night what I would say that he made sure to avoid being alone with me. I ended up going to his den one night when Cassandra and Exotica were gone and told him how I felt."

"But you waited for him?"

"Yes. If they want to be with you, they will tell you, Tugger. Whether by words or actions, you just have to look for it."

"Thanks, Munk. Now what did you want to ask me?" Tugger said, slipping back into his usual manner as others started to go about their daily routines.

"Well, one main question has been bothering me about all that. Why did you go back there? Did you know? And what in Heavy Side's name possessed you to be so un-Tugger like?"

"Well, I was going to try and talk him into staying with me and that's when I heard Maca's voice."

"But why did you stand up to him for once?"

"I guess I just didn't want any one hurting Mistoffelees. I mean come on he's lived with me these few years he's been here and I've kinda had to raise him. I've always taken care of him." Tugger said, his mind telling him that was true, but his heart told him it was more.

"I see. Alright, Tugger, sorry to have interrupted your morning. I'll let you get back to it. I have to talk to the twins." Munk said, wishing him a good morning before starting off to the twins shared den. "Coricopat, Tantomile, I need to talk to you."


	20. Keeping Warm

When Tugger returned a slight breeze came in the door, which was no more than a thick cloth Tugger had placed over the entrance as a makeshift door to keep out the chilly air as the leaves began to change and fall. It caused Misto to shiver as the cool air blew against him, his short fur leaving him once again unprepared for winter. Tugger smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry, I'll get it better suited for winter tomorrow. Will that be ok?" He asked, ready if need be to fix it now, his own fur thick and warm against the chill.

"No, it can wait. I wanted to tell you what I told Munk." Misto said looking very serious, sitting on his knees on the bed.

"Ok what's up?" He said, sitting next to him.

"Well, I had a dream about my brother. He's coming here." Misto started hesitantly.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, it would be, but I think he's being sent here, by them, to spy on us. At least that's what it looked like in my dream."

"If that's what you told Munk, he'll have all of us keep a close eye on him. It'll be ok, besides you'll be staying here." Tugger said, hugging him close, protectively. "And I won't let any one hurt you."

"Thank you." Misto muttered, snuggling closer to Tugger. Tugger ruffle Misto's head fur to get his attention.

"Well, I should probably get your bedding and bring it back. Don't worry I'll find it. You just stay here and keep warm." Tugger said, leaving him alone and for once Misto was glad to be alone. He curled up on Tugger's bed, breathing deep the smell and going back to sleep for awhile.


	21. The Seers

Coricopat and Tantomile both poked their heads out the entrance of their den to see Munkustrap. He had his usual serious expression on his face when he came to see them and they could already tell what it was about.

"Munk, we knew you were coming today." Tantomile said, ready for business.

"Serious as always I see. Why don't you ever come by just to visit. It's always business with you." Her brother whined.

"Listen, you two, Mistoffelees had a dream about his brother. I want you two to keep an eye on him and let me know as soon as he arrives. Misto fears he has another secret reason for coming here." Munk explained quickly.

"So you have another one for us to watch. If that's all then we can easily take care of it." They said retreating back into their den. "And what happened at the Jellicle Ball, we hadn't seen. Tell Mistoffelees to be careful around Mungo and Teazer, they've been hired as thieves by him before." Tanto said.

"We fear they may be forced into a new line of work." Cori finished before they disappeared inside.

Munk thanked them and apologized for giving them more work. He left them to their work and decided to find Alonzo, who's shift was almost over, about to be replaced by Tumble. He needed to talk and Alonzo was easy to talk to and always helped cheer him up, among other things. He knew Demeter was safe with Bombi and Misto with Tugger. Everything was peaceful and that worried him more than Macavity being active, like the calm before the storm.


	22. Comfort

Munkustrap found Alonzo sitting by the entrance to the junkyard, having just been replaced by Tumble. He hurried to him, leaning on his shoulder, nuzzling against him gently. Alonzo returned the fond greeting by sweetly purring in Munk's ear.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind. Want to talk about it?" Alonzo asked as Munk lay his head on his lap.

"You know me so well." Munk said, smiling fondly up at Alonzo. "It's Tugger."

"What did that jackass do now?" Alonzo asked irritably.

"Lonz, he didn't do anything, well, anything bad this time." Munk sighed.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, he's changed and it's all because, well, he won't admit it but he's fallen in love."

"I don't believe that for a second, it's probably just another fling."

"But that's what's so strange. It's not. He actually cares. He's changed."

"Changed how?" Alonzo said, irritably gently stroking Munk's head. "I haven't noticed any change in him."

"He cares a lot about how they feel. Just today he was asking me for help on telling them how he feels. He asked about us and how it worked out for us."

"You told him the glamorized version, didn't you?"

"I might have left out some details." Munk admitted with a blush. "But all he needed to know was that you told me and that I waited till you felt comfortable enough to tell me."

"Do you think this might be the one to change Tugger?"

"I honestly don't know, but I hope for Tugger's sake that it is. He can't live his whole life like this."

"I bet he'll be fine, but if you think it'll help. I'll talk to him about it." Alonzo agreed grudgingly.

"Thank you, Lonz." Munk said, leaning up to kiss him.

The two of them stayed there most of the day, Munk telling Alonzo about what Misto had said, but that he wasn't too bothered by it with the twins on the look out. He told him about their warning and about how uneasy he felt with how quiet things had gotten. They had no idea how complicated things were about to become.


	23. Cheering Up

Misto woke up to find Tugger watching him. He jumped up, noting that his bedding was back, but Tugger had let him stay on his bed. Tugger smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just going to move you to your bed. I thought you would be more comfortable there." He explained then added a little hesitantly. "Any more dreams we should worry about?"

"No, I didn't dream." Misto answered honestly. He felt a little more rested, but he knew he needed to at least practice his magic. "Tugger, would you like to go with me to practice? You haven't watched in a long time." Misto asked, the pleading expression he wore only helping him look like a kitten.

"Alright, Misto. It was fun to watch you." Tugger said, giving in to Misto's request. "But are you feeling up to it? You don't want to push yourself too much or you'll hurt yourself."

"I'll be careful, Tugger." Misto said, the sheer joy he felt showing in his face. "Come on, let's hurry. I have lots to show you." He continued eagerly as they hurried off to their secret spot. He felt his spirit rise at the thought of him and Tugger spending time again.


	24. Condemned Till Death

Nadal was alone in a secluded part of the main room. It was rare for one to have time alone when in Macavity's employ. After Melanna had left, he had come to this spot so as to watch and wait for his Master's call. His mind had the feeling that Melanna didn't really care for him, but he didn't care as long as he could at least protect her from harm and Macavity. He looked down at the floor, catching a glimpse of his own reflection. He had been a handsome Tom until he got in the way of Macavity's wrath. He had paid for it with an eye permanently sealed shut by a hideous scar that stretched across half his face.

"What is it, Nadal? Still brooding over your eye?" Hissed a malicious voice from the shadows. Nadal looked to see Tenmar slink out of the shadows. Tenmar was one of Macavity's best spies and she loved letting every one know.

"What do you want, Tenmar? Bored, because he hasn't needed you?" He hissed back at her.

"Now, now, Nadal. I was just seeing why you were alone in the corner. Did you do something wrong?" She asked with a sort of glee in her eyes.

"No, just thinking." He muttered, looking back at his reflection, this time reaching up a hand to touch the scar.

"If you keep messing with it, it'll continue to hurt." She said, genuine concern hidden in her voice.

"It hurts any way." He said, looking up at her with a pitiful look. "No matter what, I'm never going to be at peace. If my scar doesn't hurt, then my heart does, and when it doesn't my conscience does. The few moments I have at peace, my mind won't let me enjoy. It plagues me with painful reminders of life. I don't know about you, Tenmar, but I didn't choose this. I was taken by him and forced into this."

"Nadal, don't talk like that. If Melanna hears you, she'll report you for treason." She berated him quietly before adding. "I didn't either, but this is how it is. No one will ever redeem us. We will die criminals. All we can do is make the best of it."

"Tenmar, you're acting different. What changed?"

"Nothing. I just know that feeling." She said, sitting next to him, looking at their reflections. "You know that scar isn't all bad."

"How do you figure that?"

"Some Queens think scars are sexy." She shrugged, playing it off.

Nadal looked at her for the longest time, trying to understand the complex Queen. She however hoped he didn't realize that she loved him. All the while Macavity sat thinking in the gloom of his study, an idea forming in his mind.


	25. Secret Mission

Quaxo sat in his gloomy room Macavity had kept him in since that first day. He had heard Macavity's outburst and knew he had failed to bring back his twin brother, but he wasn't too bothered by it. After all, his brother always had every one's attention, because of how good he was at magic. Quaxo had magic, it was no where near as good as Misto's, but he had never felt driven to practice it. All his life if Misto was around, he was ignored and now when he escapes, he left him behind, his only brother! Quaxo looked up as he heard the door creak open.

"Melanna!" He said stunned, she had always stayed away from him unless Macavity had been with him. She had a dangerous look in her eyes that told him it had to do with Macavity and Misto. "What are you doing here?"

"You know I'd sooner kill you than ask for your help, but I need you to do something for me." She admitted grudgingly.

"My, my, we must be desperate." He scoffed. She may be more powerful, but they both knew if she hurt him, Macavity would at least hand her over to the judgment of the law.

"Shut up! I just need you to do one thing for me."

"What is it?"

"Go to your brother, watch him and if Macavity tried to contact him in any way kill him."

"Anything to help a friend." Quaxo said as a grim smile grew on his face. This was his chance to get back at his brother. She left him there, the plan being to release him at night. Not even five minutes later, Macavity entered.

"Master." Quaxo brightly greeted him. "Is there anything you need me for?" He asked a suggestive look in his eye.

"Yes, but it's not what you're expecting." Macavity said, caressing Quaxo's cheek as his face fell in slight disappointment.

"Some how I knew that was your answer."

"Melanna was here and yet you look fine. What did she want?"

"A secret job against you."

"What was the job?"

"Does it really matter? Is that the only reason you came to see me?" Quaxo whined.

"Quaxo, you know I never come here strictly for business, but this is important. If she is against me, I must know, so as to finally be rid of her and protect you." Macavity said, caressing Quaxo's face in his hand, which was rewarded with a purr from the young Tom. The elder's lie having been believed.

"She wants me to go spy on Misto for her and if you try to contact him, to kill him." Quaxo said, enjoying the attention.

"That's all? I had expected more from her. Quaxo, I have a job of my own for you. Spy on him as she wanted, but don't kill him."

"Can I bully him? And hurt him?" Quaxo asked too eagerly.

"Yes, but you can't kill him. Now then there is another job for you that you enjoy all too well." Macavity said, with a devilish grin, which was mirrored by Quaxo, who was finally getting what he wanted; all of Macavity's undivided attention.


	26. Tugger's Blush?

Tugger's mind was bugging him the whole time he watched Misto. It told him to tell Misto the truth, but he worried who it was Misto loved. He shook his head, it didn't matter. It was normal for those around him to love others. He just hoped Misto wouldn't be disappointed, he thought with an aching heart. He was snapped out of his downward spiraling thoughts, by the feel of a kiss on his cheek. He looked up at Misto with puzzled eyes.

"What was that for?" Tugger asked, trying to play it off casually.

"Tugger, don't do that." Misto said, with a look of slight irritation.

"Do what?" Tugger asked confused.

"You'll be deep in thought and when you snap out of it act like nothing happened."

"And you don't want me to do that?"

"No, I've been trying to get your attention to ask what has you so preoccupied." Misto sad, he hesitated before asking his question. "Were you thinking about Bombi? AM I keeping you away from her?" He asked a touch of sadness in his voice.

"No, I hadn't even thought about her." Tugger shrugged. "Not like I care. She's probably out shagging like she always does."

"And you don't mind her going around like that?"

"No. Why would I?" He said, before muttering. "I'm the same way."

"I thought you two were…never mind then." Misto said, sheering up a bit from his sudden thought.

"What? Thought we were mates? Or more of going to mate next year? Oh never, that's not for me. I don't think I could ever settle to that, well, unless it was the right one."

"Is there any one you're considering as the right one?" Misto asked, seeming desperate to know.

"Well, I guess, there might be one." Tugger stammered, his face turning a faint red.

"Tugger? Are you…blushing?" Misto asked astonished. He didn't think Tugger was capable of blushing nor did Tugger for that matter.

"Am I? I didn't know I could." Tugger said, going over to the pool to see his reflection and sure enough, his cheeks were slightly redder than normal.

"Is it because of who you are considering?" Misto asked, bewildered by how much it affected Tugger.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Tugger admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Who is it?" Misto asked, hoping that by some chance it was him.

"Do you have any one you feel serious about?" Tugger asked trying to avoid the topic.

"Oh, yes. I have one." Misto stammered, blushing surprised at the question and its suddenness.

"Who is the lucky one?" Tugger asked nonchalantly.

"Does it matter?"

"You know my curiosity if you don't tell me now, I'll bug about it till you do."

"That is true." Misto said reluctantly. "Will you not spread it around, please?"

"I won't tell those that are untrustworthy."

"That's good enough." Misto shrugged.

"Then tell me who." Tugger said, pressing the matter. Misto did the most surprising thing then. He sat on his knees in front of Tugger, leaned forward steadying himself by holding Tugger's shoulders and kissed him, causing a shocked blush to appear on both their cheeks. "M-Misto, what was that?" Tugger stammered, his heart pounding. The shock of it all, making him act like he had as a young kitten before he had realized how much of a Queen's Tom he was.

"Tugger, it's you." Misto muttered, hiding his face. "I'm sorry. That was foolish of me. Of course you have some one else." Misto said, getting up and turning to go, tears building in his eyes.

"Wait, Misto!" Tugger called after him, standing as well and following him. It wasn't long before Tugger lost him. He panicked for a moment calling loudly for him. The other Jellicles that were around eyes him skeptically. He was about to give up when he thought of going to Demeter for help and just as before he heard Misto already talking to her, but this time he went across the way hiding himself in the junk pile there. He wanted to speak with Misto alone when he went home and so Tugger waited.


	27. Feelings Revealed?

"Demeter, what am I going to do?" Misto cried to Demeter, tears falling unchecked from his eyes.

"Misto, what happened? Are you alright?" Demeter asked, growing frantic, fearing the worst.

"I told him! What should I do?"

"Misto, what are you talking about?"

"Tugger! I told him I loved him! What should I do?"

"What did he say?" Demeter sighed, calming down only to become irritated with Tugger for sending Misto crying to her.

"He…I…I ran before he could answer." Misto sniffed, looking at the ground, feeling foolish for his outburst.

"Misto, you need to calm down and go find out his answer, until you find out I can't help you." Demeter said, exasperated with her young friend. "Go on, you'll be fine and you can come right back here if it turns out bad."

"But where is he?"

"How am I supposed to know? Try your two's den first. He probably went home after you ran." Demeter said, sending him off with an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, Demeter, for wasting your time. I was just so panicked I didn't know what to do. Thank you for bringing me to my senses." Misto said, turning to go back home.

He hesitated at the make shift door, wondering if he really wanted to know. He took a deep breath to steady his shaking nerves and poked his head in the dark den. His keen eye sight telling him the den was empty. He stepped inside, grateful for the temporary solitude. He heard some one step in behind him. He turned to see Tugger looking down at him with an unreadable expression. Misto lost his nerve at that moment, and his knees caved under him with pure fear and dread at what Tugger would say. Tugger caught him easily and carried him over to his bed, his expression clearly concerned, but he remained silent, which was unusual for him and it concerned Misto. H gently lay Misto down on it and then sat next to him, his eyes very serious.

"Won't you say something?" Misto muttered, fearing that Tugger would deny him.

"Misto," He finally said after a minute. "Did you mean that?"

"Mean what? That I love you? Yes, I did." Misto said, looking any where but at Tugger.

"Then why did you run?"

"I was scared. I was scared of how you would respond. I couldn't think. I just ran. I wasn't brave enough to stay and face you, but that's only because I'm afraid you won't return my feelings…that I'll lose you."

"Misto, you will never lose me." Tugger said, pulling him close. "I like you…a lot."

Misto's eyes were wide in surprise. He couldn't believe his ears. He snuggled closer to Tugger. True, he hadn't said he loved him, but he had admitted to being interested in him and that was enough. Misto purred in Tugger's arms, his heart filled with joy.

"Thank you, Tugger." He whispered, lifting his head up to kiss him.

"There's no need, Misto." Tugger said, holding him close. A sudden wave of unease swept over him. Something was coming and he knew it had to do with Misto.


	28. Heart Change?

Demeter waited till long after dark for Misto to return. She honestly hadn't thought things would turn out good. She knew she couldn't go over there this late, not even the adults were allowed out this late. She only hoped Misto wasn't laying dead some where out there having run from Tugger. It wasn't till Munk came in that she realized how late it was.

"Demi, are you alright?" Munk asked seeing her still awake.

"Oh, Munk." She said, looking at him in surprise. "Is the night half over already?"

"Yes, I was just replaced on shift. Why are you still up?"

"Misto, came to me today about Tugger and I told him if it ended badly, so I've been waiting for him."

"He's still with Tugger in their den. What did he say about Tugger?" Munk asked, curious if Misto may feel the same as Tugger. He lay next to Demeter on their bed. He could hear the slow breathing of Jemima from the other room.

"Oh, just things he had been feeling." She said, playing it off, making room for Munk.

"What would that be? Would it be that he likes my younger brother?"

"How did you know, Munk?" Demeter asked stunned. Had she been talking about it in her sleep again?

"Oh, just a guess. Tugger's been coming to me for the same thing."

"Really? So he actually loves Misto?"

"I think he does, but he's never actually said 'love'."

"I doubt he even knows the word." Demeter muttered darkly.

"Tugger, had a point." Munk muttered to himself.

"About what?" Demeter asked him suspiciously.

"The two I picked are the only two to actually outwardly express their dislike for him."

"Well, he has the reputation of being a heart breaker." She said, snuggling comfortably into Munk's chest.

"Yes, but he's not so bad, if you know him. He hides his true feelings actually."

"Mmm." Demeter groaned, not wanting to talk about Tugger any more and closing her eyes to sleep. Munk kissed her forehead, wishing her a goodnight as she fell asleep. At that moment, he too felt a wave of unease and wrapped his arm protectively around Demeter's waist, pulling her closer. His mind telling him though that she was not the intended target. He resolved to ask the twins if they knew what it was in the morning as he curled up with Demeter and joined her in blissful sleep.


	29. Nightmare Reality

Not far from where Misto and Tugger lay in each other's embrace, a pair of shocking blue eyes was the only clue of the silent danger that had just entered the junkyard.

After Tugger fell asleep, Misto decided to go out for a walk. A lot had happened in the last few hours and he needed the time to think. The cold breeze sent chills running up and down his spine. It gave him a sense that something big was about to happen. He had been wandering around for the past ten minutes and a look around told him, he was alone in one of the many clearings of the junkyard. He was unsure of where he was, but any where was better to think than his shared den with Tugger. He let out a sigh sitting down at the edge of the clearing, leaning against an old torn up easy chair that lay on its side. He had started to doze off when, his ear twitched at the sound of some one coming.

"You forgot me." They said, sitting down a few feet away from Misto. "You left without me."

"Quaxo?" Misto asked, looking at his twin with pure awe. "How did you get away?"

"Does it matter? I'm here, same as you." He said, his tail twitching idly. "How could you leave me?"

"I didn't plan on running. Melanna ran me out. If I had known about it, I would have brought you with me. You're my brother, the only real family I have left."

"You have uncle."

"But you're my only direct family now. I care about you. Are you going to stay here?"

"I'll visit every now and the, but I'll be staying else where. I'm not fooled by your innocent act like every one else. I know what you're capable of. They deserve to know."

"Quaxo, they know about my magic."

"All of it?"

"Well, no, but only you know about that. You can't tell any one, you promised." Misto said, frantically. He had seen many reject him before, because of it and he didn't want that to happen ever again.

"Misto?" A voice called from the dark. Misto recognized it as Tugger. He turned to Quaxo to plead with him to remain silent to see no trace of his brother. "Misto, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Misto called back to Tugger. His heart sank realizing his nightmare was coming true. Quaxo was here, but only to make him miserable and to help Macavity.

"What are you doing? I was worried when I didn't see you. It's never a good idea to wander alone at night. Macavity is more active now."

"I'm sorry I worried you, Tugger. I just needed some air." Misto said, now feeling like eyes were watching him. He knew one pair was Quaxo, but he feared the other was Macavity. His fear was more accurate then he knew. Macavity sat with Quaxo watching the two and if either had looked up they would have seen the two's silhouette's sitting on a junk heap reflected against the moon.


	30. Possible Help

The very next morning, Munk gently kissed Demeter before leaving to talk with Coricopat and Tantomile. He had a funny feeling about everything. He had to see if they knew anything.

"Cori, Tanto, tell me you know something." Munk shouted to them reaching their den.

"Munk, we can't tell you much." Tanto started to explain.

"All we know is what we learned from you and a little about him personally as far as what he's doing, we don't know." Cori finished.

"The only new thing we can tell you is that he has magic like Misto, but never developed it beyond a novice's level. He never felt it was needed as Misto had a better talent for magic and got the attention for it."

"Can you tell me anything helpful?" Munk asked, feeling the start of a headache. He always got them after hearing a report from Cori and Tanto. He could only guess why.

"We know he is no longer with Macavity, but we don't know where he is."

"But in watching Macavity, we found one of his henches could be helpful."

"How could he be?" Munk asked, suddenly interested in what they were saying.

"He's in Macavity's inner circle, but he isn't like the others at heart. He doesn't want to live this way. We found Macavity will be having him snoop around the edges of the junkyard tomorrow morning, right when the shift changes.'

"Thank you, both. That helps a lot, knowing Macavity he won't know everything, but he will know enough to help. Do we know anything else?"

"Not at the moment."

"We're exhausted." Cori whined. "We've been up all night trying to find even this much."

"Then get rest. I'll check in with you again tonight." Munk said, wishing them a good nap, before leaving. His intentions were to talk with some of the others about how to find and talk with this possible informant.

In the end he gathered Alonzo, Tumble, and the recently admitted Plato, he had decided to let Cori, Tugger, and Misto sleep instead of being there, Old Deuteronomy sat on his tire to oversee it all and know what his son was planning to do.

"Alright, Munk, what's going on?" Tumble asked.

"Has he come back?" Plato asked, a little too enthusiastic about it.

"Plato, we're not happy to be doing this. Even with Macavity, we hate to hurt or kill any one." Alonzo corrected the new Tom. Old Deuteronomy nodded his agreement with Alonzo, Plato hid his face sorry for his excitement.

"As you know, I've had Cori and Tanto spying on Macavity to try and see if we can find a weakness or some one who will help us. This morning they told me one such person will be showing up tomorrow morning on a spy job around the edges of the yard during the time of our normal shift change." Munk explained, always so official and formal about everything.

"The way you make it sound there won't really be a change will there?" Alonzo asked.

"No, you and I will act as though we are about to change shifts, but Tumble, I want you and the others to search the area to find this Tom. I am hoping he will be willing to help us." Munk said. "I'll fill in the others tonight, but as of now that is our plan. If you see him, bring him here and alert the rest of us."

Munk finished the meeting after speaking with his father over the dangers that would be required to make this plan work and that every one was willing to take them. He returned to his den to find Jemi already gone with her other kitten friends and Demeter waiting for him to come back.

"I'm guessing they learned something?" She asked him without out looking up as he walked through the entrance.

"We seem to be having a visitor tomorrow." Munk said, explaining every thing to her. The rest of the day went on without event. At about noon Munk went to tell Misto and Tugger about it. Misto feared it was Quaxo, but he felt rather calm about the whole thing. He felt as though it would not be as hard as Munk expected.


	31. Morning Surprise

It was early the next morning, not even the sun was up yet, when out from the shadows of the alley crept one of Macavity's closest Henches. He silently sleeked past the sleeping night post, who did not even stir as the end of his tail lightly grazed his nose. All was still, not even Jenny's mice were about. The unwelcome stranger continued on slowly, cautiously for something did not feel right to him. Then, in a moment's time, he found himself pinned to the ground by a very strong pair of arms. Soon others could be felt around him trying to tie his paws behind his back, before helping to his feet and leading him to a hidden alcove near by where there waited another Tom. When he came more into view, he could be seen as strong, not as much as Macavity mind you but still strong, his silver fur coated in black stripes.

"I'm sure you already know who I am, but my name is Munkustrap." He said. "Who do we have the pleasure of having caught?"

"My name," The intruder began, not afraid of Munk. "Is Nadal."

"Nadal, why were you sent here by my older brother?"

"He wished for me to see how Mistoffelees was doing, since he came to see him." Nadal said without hesitation.

"Damn, Munk, either he is lying or he isn't afraid of Macavity killing him." The black and white Tom behind him said who we know to be Alonzo.

"No, I don't care, not any more. After all that is what you plan, is it not?"

"No, Nadal." Munk said, stepping closer. "We were actually hoping you could help us against him. Tell us any thing that could help, warn us when he is about to move, any way that you can help."

Nadal looked Munk over not sure what to expect. He knew it was very likely to be a trap or even a ploy, but if they were sincere he would help.

"Nadal, you can trust them." Came a small voice from his right side. He looked to see Misto standing next to Tugger, who is known through out all of England and unmistakable when you see him.

"Mistoffelees, I must say to hear it from you sounds more reliable than from Everlasting Cat himself. I'll help." Nadal agreed. He did not fear what Macavity might do if he found out. He had no reasons left for living, if only things could have stayed that way for him.

They released him to report back to Macavity, blindly trusting him not to tell of their deal. Munk took up his post with Tumble for that morning as the others returned to sleep till the sun rose. Misto and Tugger also returning to their, though not unnoticed by at least two pairs of prying eyes; one belonging to the ever jealous Bombi, and the other being Quaxo.

"Misto, how did…?" Tugger started, the whole ordeal bothering him, but he was almost afraid to ask his question.

"How did Nadal know me?" Misto finished for him, stretching out on his bed. Tugger nodded as he lay back onto his own bed. "He is the one that took the most care for me and he kept me safe. I'm the reason he has that scar."

"What do you mean?"

"Macavity was in a fit of rage as usual when he turned toward me. Nadal knew Macavity would destroyed anything he could lay paw to and kill any poor cat that got too close, so when he did, Nadal stepped in front of me shielding me from the blow should have left me scarred, and lost the use of his eye for it." Misto explained sadly. "We became friends after that and for once I cared for him till he recovered enough to go about on his own. He was the nicest part of being held captive by Macavity. I think even that it was the loss of the eye that opened his eyes to the pain and death he had dealt to others under order."

"What makes you say that?" Tugger asked curiously, turning onto his side to look at Misto, who was curled into a ball ready to continue sleep.

"Since then he hasn't completely followed orders. He doesn't kill any more. He was once Macavity's best killer, but not any more, now he mostly used for sneak jobs." Misto yawned finishing his reasoning. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some more sleep."

"Right, sorry. Night, Misto." Tugger said.

"Morning, Tugger." Misto managed before falling asleep. Tugger waited till he was sound asleep to get up and pull the blanket over him, gently kissing the top of his head fondly, before returning to his bed and falling back asleep himself.


	32. Joy to Sorrow

Nadal had returned back to Macavity and given the report that Misto was ok and that Quaxo was watching him and having a bit of fun as well. Macavity had been pleased with his simple report instead of asking for details. Nadal had left when he was excused and returned to his own private room. It was not far from Macavity's own room as he was second in command, but it was dimly lit, any reflective surface had been scratched in fits of despair now leaving the reflections distorted. He walked in to see the room already occupied, sitting on his bed was Tenmar.

"What are you doing here?" Nadal asked a hidden hiss in his tone.

"I wanted to talk." She said in a rather serious tone for the usually cocky Queen.

"What about?" He asked, now confused by her tone. He sat next to her on his bed.

"Nadal, I've always given you a hard time, but it wasn't for the reasons you might think."

"What was it then?"

"I was hoping it would turn you back into your old self. I wanted desperately for you to go back to normal after you lost the use of your eye."

"Why did you care that I was different? You never even looked at me before."

"Because with this sudden change I can't stop thinking about you!" She practically shouted at him, looking down. "I don't know what it is, but since you've changed I think about you constantly especially since our last conversation. We both want out, but know that isn't possible."

"Tenmar, I don't see how any of this has to do with me and why you are in my room." Nadal said, honestly confused by this point.

"Everlasting Cat, Nadal, you idiot, I've fallen in love with you." She chuckled sadly to herself, not even sure how he would respond.

Nadal just looked at her for a moment. Even before his sudden change he had always found himself thinking about her and worrying if she was safe. He noticed a single tear start to roll down her cheek. He was stunned. He had realized awhile ago he had loved her, but to think she felt the same never crossed his mind. He thought of how beautiful she looked in that moment sad, but still beautiful. He shook his head bringing his mind back to the present.

"Tenmar, I've loved you since the first time we exchanged insults." He joked, pulling her to his chest and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I never even thought you might have felt the same."

"Nadal, thank you!" She cried for a moment into his chest clinging tightly to him. He tried to soothe her and calm her down. "I'm sorry; I just never thought this would happen to me."

"Tenmar," He said, lifting her face to look into her eyes. "I will ask you this once and if you say no I understand and will never bother you with it again…"

"What are you saying?" She asked, her heart feeling as though it was rising in her chest though gripped by fear as well.

"Be my mate." He stated simply, looking at her very seriously.

"Oh, Nadal!" She cried, pulling him close again the tears once again flowing from her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. "Yes! I couldn't see myself with anyone else!" She said, as he kissed her.

That night was their happiest yet since being forced into Macavity's employ. They spent the night together in Nadal's room, making their mating final. Though they felt happiest together that night with each other, that joy was to become horror a few nights later when Tenmar once again snuck into Nadal's room to speak with him. She had obviously been crying for awhile and she seemed truly tortured by whatever she knew.

"Tenmar, what's wrong?" He asked, holding her close trying to calm her sobs.

"Nadal, it's truly a nightmare." She cried, and for a moment Nadal feared Macavity had condemned one of them to die or go on a suicide errand.

"Tenmar, please, tell me." Nadal said, gently rubbing her back to try and help comfort her.

"Oh, Nadal! I'm pregnant!" She cried, burying her face in his chest. Nadal was momentarily frozen in place at the realization at what she had said. Pure terror gripped his heart to think they could all be killed by Macavity for this or even that Macavity would also make their kitten/s his newest minions. That night, very much like the first they, spent in each other's embrace, but this time it was not happy as they silently mourned their kittens' fate.


	33. Unexpected Advice

For the next several weeks Quaxo remained hidden from every one, except Misto. Misto found himself constantly looking over his shoulder, worrying when Quaxo would appear like a nightmare without warning. Tugger was struggling with his own concerns as well as for the small Tom, whom he had noticed a change in. He had noticed how jumpy Misto had become and frankly it worried him. Tugger found himself fighting his own emotions. He couldn't quite name it, but he had more than a liking for Misto, but he still had an attraction to Bombi that he couldn't explain. He was in an abandoned pipe arguing with himself about it, thinking he was alone. He threw himself against the wall, frustrated with it all. He looked up to see Alonzo looking down at him, but what confused Tugger was the look of understanding in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Tugger asked him angrily, just wanting to deal with it alone.

"I heard a noise from in here and figured I'd better have a look in case it was a fight. Having troubles?" Alonzo said, for once not enraged with the Tom.

"I'm fine! Go away!" Tugger insisted.

"Relationship issues?"

"No!"

"Emotional problems?"

"No!"

"Both?"

"…Maybe…" Tugger hesitated, calming down. He wanted to be alone and yet he wanted help with it. "But you wouldn't understand."

"Let me guess, after so many years of messing around you think you feel something for someone as well as an attraction to someone else and you are so confused and frustrated you feel the only way to fell peace again is to bash yourself against the wall till you pass out, right?"

"Yeah…how did you know?" Tugger asked, stunned.

"I've been there before." Alonzo said, sitting next to him.

"But you had no problems with Munk and Cassandra."

"Not that anyone could see, but I spent a lot of time in here just like you. So what's really going on with The Rum Tum Tugger?"

"Well, The Rum Tum Tugger wants to be with Bombi and just have a good time, but Tugger want to be with…someone else…and perhaps more seriously…" Tugger said, wanting to get help, but not wanting to get Misto involved or in trouble.

"I see. Would this someone else be a certain young Tom with tuxedo fur?"

"Yeah…how did…Munk?" Tugger sighed giving in, though suddenly reconsidering telling Munk anything ever again.

"Right after you two talked a couple days ago."

"Figures, but Bombi hates him, because of me just like she hates everyone when it comes to me. It couldn't work, even if I tried."

"Tugger, what's stronger? Your lust for Bombi or you feeling for Misto?"

"Well, Misto obviously, but Bombi's stronger than him and I worry if I choose Misto if she'll kill him."

"Tugger, if she sees how happy you are with Misto, if she really cares about you, she won't touch him."

"I guess so…"

"Did it help at all?"

"Maybe just a little." Tugger said, starting to go.

"Hey, Tugger, those doubts you have are only fueled by your feelings." Alonzo said as Tugger disappeared around the corner looking for Misto.

Misto however was also trying to find Tugger and finally tell him of his wicked twin's appearance in the junkyard. It had been so long since Misto had last seen him that he was starting to think he had dreamed it up, but he knew better than to think so. He found himself once again checking the empty den they shared. He was almost ready to give up and tell him when he saw him later, when Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer poked their heads into the den looking at him.

"We've been lookin' for ya." Mungo said almost sounding apologetic for reasons Misto couldn't even imagine. "We was about ta give up."

"Can we come in?" Teazer asked, wearing the same dismal look as her brother, which was rare for them to be wearing anything but a mischievous smile.

"Sure, what's wrong with you two? I don't think I've ever seen you two so serious."

"Well, this is portant. We shountn't be 'ere atall." Mungo muttered, obviously having been dragged along by his sister.

"Listen, we knowed sumtin', we shountn't and we thought wuz only right ta tell ya."

"What do you mean? Know about what?" Misto asked completely confused, not only by their vagueness, but their heavy accents as well.

"Bout 'im" Mungo said, rolling his eyes as though it was obvious.

"Bout 'Cavity." Teazer emphasized at Misto's confused look.


	34. Heart Break

"What do you know about him?" Misto asked, suddenly not sure he wanted to know.

"'E wants to make you 'is." Teazer said, already pushing her brother out the door. Both of them were obviously too afraid to say much more than that and for good reason. If Macavity found out it could end very badly for them. Misto's heart began to pound in his ears at the news. "We dunno when, but also Quaxo is really 'ere. 'E's in on it all." She said, before they left as abruptly as they had come.

"But…wait! Why…?" Misto called after them, suddenly feeling very needy for company. In all honesty he was terrified even though he figured that was what Macavity was planning. He could feel his mind returning to the same panic as the night of the Jellicle Ball.

Tugger, at the time, had decided it was best to find and talk to Misto about what he was feeling. He was on his way to their den when he saw him duck around the corner and out of sight.

"Hey, Misto! Wait up! I need to talk to you." Tugger called to him, following close behind.

Tugger noticed him hesitate and took the moment to pull him close into a gentle kiss. The small form tensed slightly before relaxing into Tugger's arms, wrapping his own around Tugger's neck. Tugger looked down into shining green eyes.

_Green? I thought Misto had blue eyes._ Tugger thought a moment later he regretted not noticing before.

Tugger heard a sound, one he would come to hate as it haunted him. It was a mix of a moan of a heart breaking and a desperate cry, the feeling behind it was clear, utter pain. He turned toward the sound expecting Bombi, but instead found Misto staring at him with tear filled eyes. Tugger was shocked speechless for a moment.

_What's going on? I was with Misto. This must be a nightmare. Who else could this be?_

He looked back at the Tom still holding onto him, but now it wore a sinister grin. After a closer look, he realized several small differences between the two. He pushed away from the unknown Tom, looking at Misto.

"Mistoffelees, you have to believe me. I thought it was you." Tugger said, sincerity ringing in his voice. He held out his arms to Misto, seeking to comfort him and receive forgiveness for his mistake.

_Mistoffelees…Tugger always calls me that. He could still be lying. Come on, you know he's a horrible liar. He must be telling the truth, right?_

"But Tugger," the stranger said. "This isn't the first time we've met like this."

"Misto, he's lying!" Tugger shouted, desperate for Misto to say something. "Please, believe me. Say something."

_Misto…my pet name of Tugger's…He wouldn't use it lightly if he was lying, but…can I take that chance? And possibly meet this pain…a second time?_

Misto looked at the two, now separated by at least ten feet. He could see the sorrow in Tugger's eyes and he longed for the comfort Tugger offered, but the pain in his chest would not allow him to accept it nor to speak. He could feel the tears starting to spill down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to try and talk, but nothing came out. He took a step to move to Tugger's side, but instead found himself running to any hiding place he could that Tugger wouldn't find.

"Misto!" Tugger cried after him, debating following him, instead he turned on the strange Tom, who was still standing nearby. "You! Who are you? How could you say that?"

"It really hurt him, you know, seeing you with someone else. You could see it in his eyes, couldn't you?" They said grinning; looking at the spot Misto had just run from.

"Answer me! Damn it!" Tugger yelled at him, shaking the small Tom by the shoulders.

"I though it should be obvious by now. I'm Quaxo, Misto's twin brother and of course I said it to hurt him. I know you could see his pain. It was positively delicious to create."

"How can you say such a thing concerning your own brother?"

"That's what comes from betrayal."

"What are you talking about? Misto isn't like that. He could never betray someone, especially his brother."

"So you think. You don't know his past." Quaxo accused, before freeing himself from Tugger's grasp and disappearing around a turn. "Research his past and you might learn things you never thought possible."

Tugger didn't believe it, he knew Misto better than that. He tried desperately to find Misto, but the small Tom wasn't even letting Tugger find his scent. After an hour and a half of searching for Misto in the cold with no luck, he finally gave up, plopping down in front of their empty den.

"Alright, Misto, I give up." Tugger called out to no one in particular. "I guess I'll just go visit Bombi to distract myself form worrying." He said as he started on his way.

Tugger continued sadly on his way. He knew already how he was going to spend that night and it wouldn't be Bombi's choice for when he came around, but what he didn't know was Misto had heard all but the last two words of what he had said and thought it only confirmed what Quaxo had said. It was then that Misto decided not to get emotional with Tugger again, a decision he would soon regret, and for once, Misto stayed by himself instead of going to Demeter the rest of the entire night.


	35. Regretful Night

Macavity, at this point, was regretting sending Quaxo after Misto. His two favorites both gone, he realized he would have to do something drastic to relieve him of his penned up emotions or risk killing most of those under his mark. He could go off on his own and get his emotions out by destroying things, but that only worked for rage, this was a different matter completely. He had sent for Melanna, though he couldn't stand the Queen, it was the better solution besides if she was not enough for him he could easily rid himself of her. He had done so before for even shallower reasons than that.

"You called for me?" Melanna said, her voice clearly showing her puzzlement over this. For the first time Macavity found he looking her over and more than once.

She was a Queen with a body and Tom would fight for, but it had never crossed Macavity's mind before just how beautiful she was. Now, however, Macavity couldn't stop himself from noticing it and how it seemed to mock him. He was truly getting desperate and she was perfect as far as Queens go.

"You know I have no interest in you at all, correct?" He sneered, making sure she knew his feelings toward her, though they were rapidly changing at the moment.

"You've made it clear, yes. Is that all you wanted me for? To rub that in my face? If so, I have plenty better things to do." She said getting testy. She turned to leave, but found herself being pinned against the wall instead. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Keep in mind my hatred of you and never speak of this afterward." He hissed in her ear, as he heatedly kissed her, crushing their mouths together. For however surprised she may have been, it quickly disolved into heated passion. Macavity may have only been seeking to relieve himself, but Melanna saw it as a way to control him and his heart or at least his passions. Macavity's only hope for that night was that he wouldn't regret it.


	36. Self Destruction

Over the next few weeks, Munk had noticed an obvious change in Misto and Tugger. Misto had become distant again and Tugger spent most his days in a drunken, and some most likely high as well, stupor. He worried about them; both were on different paths to self-destruction. Even though Tugger acted no different than usual, except goofier and occasionally more serious, and no one knew what was going on with Misto, except Pounce, who was the same age. Munk kept as close an eye on them as he could spare until one day, he decided it was time to intervene.

"Yeah, Munk, why did you want to see me?" Pounce asked, meeting him just outside Munk's den.

"Have you ever found out what sent Misto back into his…exile?" Munk asked, getting straight to business as usual.

"He doesn't talk about it. All I know about it is, Tugger was involved and that's why he is avoiding him the most. I only assume that's also Tugger's problem."

"That would explain a lot. I wonder if I could get Tugger to tell me…any way, I asked you here to try and help me fix this. They are both just getting worse in health."

"I had noticed that. I'd love to help, but Misto refuses to leave the clearing he found, where he practices his magic. He only goes home long after dark to be sure Tugger won't be awake and leaves when it's still dark in the morning to be sure of the same thing. He exhausts himself with practicing."

"With all that practice, I'll bet he's improved a lot."

"No," Pounce shook his head. "His mind is too pre-occupied with other things. He only hurts himself with it, not on purpose, but he's obviously paranoid about something."

"That settles it then, we have to stop this for both their sakes."

"But how? Misto won't have anything to do with Tugger now."

"Don't tell him Tugger will be there; just tell him I want to talk with him and help. It's not far from the truth."

"Alright, when do you want us to do this?"

"If possible…now."

"Where should I take him?"

"Jennyanydots'. If he is as bad off as you say, she needs to look him over. I'll find Tugger and have him in another room, so he can hear it without Misto knowing he's there."

"Ok, Misto's probably trying to practice. I'll try to get him." Pounce said, heading off in the general direction of the clearing.

Munk didn't have far to go as Tugger's den was the next one from his. He knew he'd find Tugger either passed out there or regretting drinking so much the night before. Sure enough, as soon as Munk pulled back the curtain that served as the door, he was greeted by a groan from the pile of blankets in front of the mirror.

"Who is it? Don't you know how early it is?" Tugger whined, obviously in the middle of a hangover.

"Tugger, its noon. Get up; I need to talk to you." Munk said, sounding very much like Jenny scolding a naughty kit. "Come on, I don't have all day."

"Aw, Munk, come on. Can't this wait?" Tugger whined, once again covering his head with a blanket to avoid the sun light.

"No, Tugger, it can't." Munk said sternly, yanking the blanket away from him. Tugger let out a hiss as the sun fell on his now revealed face. "Let's go. It's your own fault if you're hurting. Now get up we're going to Jenny's."

"Why are we going to Jenny's?" Tugger grumbled, knowing it was pointless to argue the point when his older brother used that tone.

"Because I want her to look you over. I know you and I know you haven't eaten much if anything lately."

"Why do you care?" He mumbled, sounding very much like a kit impatiently awaiting their year as a Tom. Munk yanked on Tugger's ear in irritation, causing Tugger to yelp as he clutched his now very sore ear.

"I'm your brother, remember? How could I not care? You're just lucky dad has stayed with his humans. You'd be in a lot more trouble if he saw you like this, instead you have me." Munk said, starting on the way to Jenny's den, an unwilling Tugger following.

"Sorry, Munk, I guess that was uncalled for."

"You guess?"

"Ok, ok, it was definitely uncalled for. I just…have a lot on my mind…"

"Is it about Misto?"

"…Yeah..."

"Tugger, that's really what I wanted to talk to you about. What happened?"

"It's my fault, Munk. It's all my fault! He hates me! I don't know what to do!"

"Tugger, calm down and stop being a drama Queen. I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"It was Quaxo…"

"Misto's brother?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was Misto…I had no idea it was Quaxo."

"Tugger, what did you do?" Munk asked, getting worried about how bad things had gotten.

"It was just a kiss…" Tugger said dejectedly.

"Just a kiss? Then why is Misto so upset?"

"He believed Quaxo's lies that it wasn't the first time we had met…and his tone suggested worse…and Misto's avoided me since, so I have no idea what he thinks now."

"And you want to patch things up with him?"

"Of course, I can't stand this! It's killing me, Munk!"

"Actually, you are doing that…"

"You know what I mean! At this point I may as well not exist at all! I doubt he even notices me now! I changed, Munk! I may still flirt around, only because nothing is really officially between us and I have my reputation, but I don't do more than that anymore because I…don't want to hurt him…" Tugger started emphatically just to return to his former dejected mood. "But that's what happened anyway…"

"Tugger, that's exactly why we are going to Jenny's." Munk started to explain, standing outside of Jenny's den. "Pounce is bringing Misto, so I can hear his side, but I still want you both to get looked at. Both of you are practically killing yourselves. You'll have to stay in the adjacent room and don't say anything. If Misto knows you are there, I highly doubt he'll talk, let alone stay there."

"You can't expect me not to do anything! This is the closest I've been to him in probably a month, let alone hear him!" Tugger protested, only silenced by a warning look from Munk. "I'll try, Munk…"

"Good, now go before Pounce and Misto show up."

Munk had already informed Jenny of his plan the day before, wanting permission from her first to use her den and so she would go easy on Tugger. He had decided to wait for them outside her den, but he wasn't prepared for the sight that was to greet him as Pounce came into view. He couldn't hold out the gasp that escaped him as he saw Pounce carrying a barely conscious Misto. Things, he feared, would never go back to normal.


	37. The Mark

"Pounce, what happened?" Munk shouted to him, hurrying to meet him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of golden fur and then Tugger was rushing ahead of him to Misto. Tugger took Misto from Pounce as Munk met them, who were trying to help the out of breath Pounce. Pounce leaned heavily on Munk as he tried to explain.

"I don't know what exactly happened. I found him passed out in the clearing, but it smelled heavily of magic. I can only guess at this point whether or not he did it himself or if M-Macavity was involved." He said as Munk helped him to Jenny's. Munk could hear the slight hesitation before Macavity's name that all Jellicles spoke with out of fear.

Tugger was already there with Misto, oblivious to what had been said. Misto lay on one of the many beds that Jenny used for examining the Jellicles or for the kittens nap times, Tugger standing close by, his eyes never leaving Misto. Jenny was frantically circling the bed Misto lay on, quickly looking him over.

"He's thin…too thin even for his size…both of you are." She said directing that at Tugger. "He appears to be alright. Poor thing, I bet exhaustion just got the best of him. Pounce, dear, you're just out of breath right?"

"Yes, Jenny, I'm fine. I just need to rest a minute." He said sitting on one of the other beds before curling up for a nap. Jenny hurried off to check on Jelly and the kittens.

"Tugger, will you be alright alone with Misto? I should hurry to check out the clearing Pounce mentioned, see if I can find answers to what happened to him." Munk asked.

"Go ahead, Munk. I want answers too. I'll keep them safe." Tugger assured his brother and with that Munk was gone leaving Tugger alone with Misto. He sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking Misto's head fur. "I've missed you, Misto…what happened to you?"

Misto purred quietly turning toward Tugger, who smiled sadly at him. So, he didn't hate Tugger, at least no subconsciously. As Misto turned however, he caught a scent that did not belong to the small Tom. Tugger was curious as to where its source was. He noticed a patch in Misto's fur that was ruffled on his chest and realized this was the source. He looked closer hoping to find out what had happened to Misto. He was filled with rage as he saw the familiar mark of his oldest brother; a burn in the shape of a paw print surrounded by fire. Tugger let out a roar of rage as he hit the nearest wall with his fist, causing it to bleed. Misto was snapped awake by the sudden noise, seeing Tugger kneeling in front of the wall, his back to Misto.

"T-Tugger? Where am I?" He asked shakily, trying to control his emotions.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. Munk had wanted to talk to you and he sent Pounce to get you. He found you unconscious and brought you here. Munk went to the clearing to find out what happened and left me with you. Pounce is sleeping over there in the corner."

"I thought I heard Jenny's voice."

"You did. She just left to help Jelly with the kittens." Tugger said trying not to bring up his own questions. Misto sat silently staring at his back before talking again.

"Please, Tugger, at least look at me." He muttered, sitting up.

Tugger slowly turned toward him, his eyes at first trained on the ground. He slowly raised his eyes till they met with Misto's, both of them held pain. Misto looked away first, unable to understand why Tugger seemed as bad as him; it was then that he noticed Tugger's physical state and he was stunned.

"Tugger, you look awful. What happened to your paw?"

"Oh, that's nothing…lost my temper is all."

"Let me help then." Misto said taking Tugger's paw in his own. He gently ran his other paw over the scrapes, a few stray sparks lingering on Tugger's paw as Misto's magic healed the small cuts.

"Thank you, Misto…ffelees. That's the second time you've healed a cut for me…I owe you a lot…"

"No, you don't, just forget about it." Misto said, trying hard to avoid the past.

"…Alright." Tugger said standing.

"Where are you going?" Misto asked, his voice sounding on the verge of panic.

"I'm going outside for a minute…get some air…" Tugger said, being sure to avoid eye contact with Misto as he left. The truth was Tugger couldn't stand being so close to Misto and be unable to try and fix things between them, so he figured he could step outside and smoke till Munk returned. For once, he hoped it would be soon.


	38. Promise Renewed

Misto was in a panic. He didn't want to talk to Tugger, but he was terrified of being alone. True, Pounce was there, but he was asleep. He felt the mark on his chest start to burn anew, as it had when he first received it. He let out a groan as it intensified in pain.

"Quiet, Mistoffelees, you might wake your friend."

Misto looked across the room to see Macavity looming over Pounce's sleeping form. He was watching the young Tom intently waiting to strike should he wake up.

"Macavity…leave him alone!" Misto protested quietly, careful not to wake him. "He isn't doing anything, just let him sleep. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you know what exactly my little mark means." He said, crossing the room to where Misto still sat, sitting next to him and putting an arm around Misto's shoulders, bringing him uncomfortable close to Macavity.

"What exactly does it mean?"

"It means you're mine." Macavity started a wicked smile forming on his lips. He whispered tauntingly into Misto's ear, his hot breath causing Misto's ear to twitch. "When it burn like it did a few minutes ago, that means I have need for you. It's my way of calling you…plus it has some of my magic infused with it…a little charm of mine that will be fully formed at the next Jellicle Ball, after that you'll have no choice but to stay with me." He explained, laughing as though it were all a joke.

"What are you doing to me?" Misto asked horrified.

"You'll see in about a year's time…" He chuckled, noting movement from the door. Misto wasn't quite sure what happened next, only that within the time span of a second Macavity and Tugger were fighting. Pounce was awake in an instant, running out the door at the sight of Macavity to alert Munk and the other Toms.

"Leave Mistoffelees alone!" Tugger hissed, bringing Misto's attention back to the fight. In the blink of an eye, Macavity had Tugger pinned to the wall, his hand choking the life out of Tugger.

"No!" Misto screamed, in his panic losing control of his magic and sent a blast of electricity through Macavity's body, coursing through him and into Tugger. By the time Misto regained enough control to stop it, Macavity has turned on him. Tugger slumped to the floor coughing as air rushed back into his lungs.

"You DARE attack me?" Macavity roared throwing Misto to the ground with a loud thud, a fire ball forming in his hand. "You will pay for that!"

"No…please, Macavity! I…I lost control again! I didn't mean to! Please have mercy!" Misto begged, cowering under him.

Before Macavity knew what was happening Tugger had him pinned to the floor, his entire body weight holding him in place. Tugger straddled his waist to keep him from escaping, glaring at him murderously. Macavity was stunned speechless. This was not at all normal for his youngest brother. Misto had gotten up and was cowering in the distant corner.

"You will NOT hurt my Mistoffelees." He growled, his eyes daring Macavity to even look at him.

At that time, Pounce had returned with Munk in tow. Munk was as stunned as Macavity. Pounce rushed to Misto wanting to make sure his friend was ok. Munk hurried to pull Tugger off Macavity as the other Toms entered the den. Macavity glared at them each in turn before locking his gaze on Misto and Tugger, who was being held back by Munk.

"You will pay!" He roared, before disappearing in a blaze of fire. Misto let out a whimper as he grabbed onto Tugger and buried his face in his mane, which stopped him from trying to get at Macavity to comfort Misto.

"Tugger! What were you thinking?" Munk yelled, turning on his younger brother. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Are you alright?" Tugger asked, gently holding Misto's shaking form. He was ignoring Munk for the time being. When Misto finally managed to nod in reply, Tugger picked him up careful not to hurt him. "Munk, let's have you lecture me another time. I think it would be best if Misto rested back in our den." He said, before leaving with Misto intent on looking after him. He was careful not to let anyone else slow his progress. "I'll keep my promise, Misto, I won't let him hurt you."


	39. Tears and Boozes

"Tugger, put me down. I can walk." Misto muttered, looking anywhere but at Tugger.

"I know you can, but I'm not risking putting you down and having you run off again." Tugger said, his voice having a sternness that he only heard with Munk.

"Tugger, back there…"

"Misto, let's wait to talk till we're alone, ok?" Tugger said, ending any further conversation.

Misto remained silent all the way back to their den, his eyes focused on the ground. He had so many questions left for Tugger, but he had a feeling Tugger was going to get his own in first. As soon as they were inside, Tugger gently lay Misto down on his bed before closing the door. He turned to look back at Misto, his eyes filled with pain.

"Misto, I know you don't trust me anymore and I get it, but there is no point arguing. You will stay here with me." Tugger said with the same sternness as before. Misto just looked to the floor. "And you can take it out on me as much as you want…you just have to stay here."

"Tugger…can I say something?" Misto managed to choke out.

"What is it?" Tugger asked his voice faulting as he suddenly felt very unsure of himself. Was he wrong for being so set on this?

"Tugger, back there you…you called me…your Misto…why did you do that?" Misto said his voice almost accusing. "You did this, why did you say that?"

"Because Misto I didn't do anything wrong!" Tugger shouted, not able to control himself any more. "All I've ever done lately is love you, but that doesn't count anymore! Besides what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Misto muttered, upset at Tugger's shouting.

"Misto, don't try to hide it. I already know about the mark." Tugger sighed, calming himself down. "Misto, I just want to know what's happened to you." Tugger knelt in front of him, starting to cry. His head bowed. "I just want to know what I've done."

Misto looked at him, stunned. What had Tugger been doing to himself this whole time? He found himself starting to cry.

"Tugger, that's what happened today. I was practicing like normal when he just…appeared and…I'm no fighter. It was just a matter of seconds before he had me pinned under him. I didn't know what was going to happen. When Pounce found me it must have been after I passed out from the pain." He explained, gently running his fingers through Tugger's hair trying to be comforting.

"Misto, I'm so sorry. I should have been there…I understand why you hate me…"

"Tugger, I don't hate you. I'm just…hurt." Misto whispered, looking away from him. Tugger looked up at him, taking Misto's face in his hands.

"I am so sorry, Misto, for everything. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Please, Misto, I'm begging you! How do I make things right?" Tugger pleaded.

"I…I don't know, Tugger…but an apology isn't enough…" Misto said, looking at him sadly. A few stray tears making their way down his cheeks.

"I see…I understand…" Tugger said, letting go of him. He walked over to his side of their den, a sheet now hung down the middle of the den. Misto wondered when Tugger put it up.

"Tugger…"

"I put it up earlier today…I know you've made a point to avoid me so I hoped if I put this up so you didn't have to see me…you'd come home…" Tugger explained, before stepping out of view behind it.

Misto could smell alcohol in the air, and he could hear Tugger guzzling away, Everlasting Cat knew how many bottles. He sighed trying to curl up to sleep. He couldn't stand things the way they were, but he didn't know what could make them right again either.


	40. Cry for HelpPleasent Surprise

Misto awoke with a start from yet another nightmare. They had kept him up all night. This time however he noticed there was some one missing.

He got up and pulled back the curtain to find Tugger had left. He sniffed around to see if he could find what direction he went but when everything smelled like alcohol and catnip it was hard to track anything. He sat in a huff after a moment on Tugger's bed.

"Damn it all, Tugger! Where are you?" He hissed, not wanting to be alone. He sighed lying back on the bed just staring up at the ceiling. He was terrified to know what Macavity had done to him, but even more so not knowing what was going to happen to him.

'_How could I do this to Tugger? I love him…then why don't I believe him?'_

'_Because you're afraid of Quaxo stealing him away.'_ Said that annoying little voice in his head.

'_That can't be it! Why would that make me doubt Tugger?"_

'_Because you are aiming your fears at Tugger himself.'_

Misto sighed, closing his eyes and cutting off his thought process. He didn't want to think about it. He just didn't want to deal with it at the moment. His ear twitched at the faint sound of a knock at the entrance.

"Who's there?" He called, knowing if it had been Macavity he would have just barged in.

"It's us!" Came a whole chorus of squeaky voices, before he heard Pounce speaking over them all. "Sorry to bother you, Misto, but the kittens wanted to know if you and Tugger wanted to play with them while Jenny and Jelly go herb collecting."

"I don't see why not." Misto said, stepping out into the clearing. "I suppose fresh air would help, but Tugger isn't here."

"Where is he?" Jemima asked sternly, seeming more and more like Munk each day.

"I would assume meeting up with Bombi, but I don't know." Misto shrugged.

"I'll be back." Etcetera said, skipping off. Misto watched her a moment as Jemima complained to the others that she would personally tell her father of her uncle's disappearance and be sure to see him punished.

"Well, what did you want to play with me? I can't do too much, but I'm sure I can do enough to make do." Misto said, trying to keep things civil though understanding and agreeing with Jemima's outburst.

"Can you do the ribbon game with us?" Electra asked.

"Of course." Misto agreed, the ribbon game being where he used his magic to float a ribbon just out of there reach for them to try and catch.

They played for a good portion of the morning before Misto noticed a familiar figure sneaking his way through the junkyard. He apologized to the kittens for having to stop using the excuse that he was tired, before following the form around the corner to speak with them.

"Nadal, are you looking for Munk?" He asked, touching his shoulder gently to stop him.

"Mistoffelees…"

'Formalities? This was serious.'

"I need his help. It's an emergency." He said, his voice slightly shaking.

Misto lead the way to where he knew Munk would be, trying to get him to tell him about it. Nadal just kept saying it would save lives and that he had to talk to Munk about it. When they did find him, he was curled up with Demi, who was still frightened of Macavity's appearance, trying to carry out his usual business.

"Nadal?" Munk started confused. "I did not expect to see you so soon."

"Munkustrap, please, listen to me!" Nadal started, pleading with him already. "It's a matter of life and death!"

"What's wrong?" Munk asked, very concerned.

"It's…it's Tenmar…"

"Who?"

"She's another that works for Macavity, another case of being forced into it." Misto explained.

"I see…go on, what about her?"

"We…just recently and rather rashly became mates…and she recently told me…she…she's pregnant, Munk." Nadal finally said starting to sob. "I'm begging you to help us! At least grant the kittens safety here, please! I don't know the punishment for me or Tenmar yet or if he even knows, but we are already breaking his ways." With a confused look from Munk, Misto explained also looking as distraught as Nadal.

"Munk, they aren't allowed to mate unless Macavity consents and he never does. He wants the Queens under him for his own…use. They are already to be punished for that and now more so that they will have kittens…they will either be killed or if he thinks they will be useful, forced also to work for him."

Munk was beyond speechless at hearing this. He knew his older brother was ruthless, but he never thought he was so low as to control them so harshly. He could do little more than just sit there taking it all in; it was Demeter who spoke up.

"You and your family will be safe here for the help you've been." She said sweetly, knowing what Munk was wanting to say.

"Yes…exactly…" Munk managed to sputter, still beyond words.

Misto saw Nadal safely back out of the junkyard, no one realizing there had been another less honorable set of ear listening in to Nadal's plea. As Misto started back to his den he, quite literally, ran into Tugger, landing on top of the Tom.

"Misto! I found you!" Tugger sighed, obviously relieved, holding Misto close to him.

"What is that supposed to mean? Am I to believe The Rum Tum Tugger was really worried after leaving me alone this morning?" Misto spat, pushing himself off of Tugger, sitting cross legged with his back to Tugger.

"Come on, Misto…ffelees, you don't actually think I just so happened to be gone and the kittens and Pounce happened to be there at the very time I was gone?" Tugger sighed, rolling onto his side to look at Misto. "I worked it out with Pounce before I left…we didn't know he would have to watch the kittens, but it kept you safe." He defended.

Misto didn't say anything, but merely crossed his arms, closing his eyes, and turning his head further from Tugger's direction.

"Misto," Tugger whispered lightly placing his hand on Misto's shoulder. "Come on, please, don't be mad at me. I wanted to make things up to you."

"How is that?" Misto said heatedly, shrugging Tugger's hand away.

"Well, I was hoping you could come back to the den and I could show you…"

"Is that supposed to be a hint for something?" Misto asked, with a glare in his direction.

"What?...No, no, Misto, of course not. I know better than that. I'm not stupid…even though most of the others like to think so…" He sighed.

"What are you going on about?" Misto sighed.

"Nothing…just…come back with me…" Tugger pleaded softly, standing and offering his hand to Misto. Misto brushed his hand aside standing as well.

"Fine, Tugger, I'll go back with you." He agreed, heading off to their den. Tugger followed him not wanting to push his luck.

As they got close, Misto could make out the distinct scent of fresh seafood and not a hint of the previous smell anywhere. He looked questioningly at Tugger, who just motioned for him to go in. When Misto entered the den the sight that greeted him was one he had not expected. All over his side of the den was a large array of seafood all fresh from the docks.

"Tugger, what…?"

"Well, I knew you liked seafood, so I thought I'd make you a special dinner of it." Tugger explained, looking at the floor suddenly second guessing himself on the idea.

Misto remained silent a long while, before smiling up at him. With a quick kiss to his cheek, he whispered. "Thank you, Tug."

Tugger blushed, watching Misto sit and start on the meal. He saw Misto smile innocently at him, which only caused him to blush more.

'Am I really blushing? Why? Do I really care that much?'

'Yes.' Was the simple response of his own annoying conscience.

"Right…uhm…I'm just…you know…gonna be over here…" He spluttered, going to his side of their den, out of view of Misto to dream on his own of their future which he hoped to save.


	41. Secrets Out

Nadal returned to Macavity's lair; Tenmar was still in his room. She was waiting to hear what Munkustrap had said. Nadal smiled weakly at her.

"He has granted you safety." He said.

"Not you?" She asked worriedly. "I have to stay here. You know that. As long as I stay, Macavity won't attack you & the kits." He reminded her, holding her gently.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" She protested. "I can't lose you!"

"You aren't losing me, don't worry, I'll be fine."

Tenmar let the subject drop. She didn't want to think about losing him. However at that moment, Macavity was getting a report from Quaxo, who was enjoying being back in Macavity's arms.

"Tell me. What is going on in the junkyard?" Macavity commanded, lightly kissing his head.

"Well, Misto & Tugger are still fighting, so nothing is going on there. Although I did see Nadal talking to Munk recently. I didn't think you were sending him for a few weeks yet." Quaxo purred contently.

"I didn't send him… What was he doing with Munk?" Macavity asked, his anger rising quickly.

"He told Munk he & Tenmar were mated... & that she's pregnant."

"What?"

"It's true! He was asking Munk if they could run & be safe there!"

"Well, I knew he was "helping" Munk, but this is too much. I can't let him go unpunished anymore. The only question now is how to punish him." Macavity said, stroking Quaxo's hair while he thought it through.

A few minutes later however, Quaxo heard screams of pain & rage coming from the other room. He could sense Melanna's magic in the air. It took only a moment to realize she was causing the noise.

"What is Melanna's problem?" Quaxo asked irritably. "She's usually not this bad."

"It seems the one night I spent with her has left her pregnant as well." Macavity sighed, obviously upset by the development.

"Pregnant?" Quaxo whined. "But no one wants mini Melanna's running around."

"Yes, I quite agree but it's too late for that now. I've got it! I'll wait till the wretched kits are born & then Nadal will be sentenced to death for betrayal." "Ooh, that's so wicked of you." Quaxo giggled fiendishly. "You know I love when you act all evil & domineering." He said giving him a seductive smile.

"Yes, I know & now I can show you how much I missed you." He said, kissing him lustfully. "And I have all the time in the world now."


	42. Confession

It was a few days later when snow started to fall. Misto took to staying in the den, since his fur was not meant to withstand cold. He still hadn't forgiven Tugger completely, but he realized he would soon have to after relying on Tugger so much. So far they were talking a bit more freely now, Tugger was still unsure about calling Misto by his nickname wondering if he'd get smacked for it. Tugger was currently busy with his newest responsibility for them; hunting which left Misto all alone.

While Misto waited for Tugger to return he kept warm bundled up in the blankets. He turned to look at the entrance at the sudden blast of cold air expecting to see Tugger but instead he was greeted by his cousin Victoria.

"Hello, Misto. I thought I would check on you since you've never handled cold well." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Vicki. I'm fine though. Tugger has been doing everything for me since I can't." Misto explained.

"You still don't believe him do you?" She asked getting right to the point.

"I don't know what to think any more. He says that Quaxo was lying and I know Quaxo is a good liar, but how could he not notice how different we are?"

"Well, if what he says about seeing him from a distance and not actually seeing who it was till you showed up then very easily. Even when we were kits I got you two mixed up a lot at a glance."

"But Quaxo even reacts differently than I do." Misto said stubbornly.

"Misto, come on. If Tugger kissed you, you'd melt in his arms any one would, even Quaxo."

Misto fell silent thinking that over a moment. Plato stuck his head in to look in on them.

"Do you two mind if I come in? I know Vicki wanted to talk to you alone, but I'm about to freeze my tail off."

"Come on in, Plato." Victoria giggled, motioning for him to sit next to her. "Misto, just give Tugger the benefit of the doubt. He had never seen Quaxo before, only you and I know what he looks like."

"I guess you're right, Vicki. I've punished him long enough." Misto admitted glumly.

"Good now you two make up and we'll…"

"Make out." Plato snickered, till a smack on the nose silenced him.

"Not funny, Plato. We'll get going so you can." She said finishing her sentence and shooing Plato outside as he whined about how he had just gotten inside.

Misto sat in silence for the longest time thinking of how to show Tugger he really forgave him, before he got up and pulled the curtain down separating their sides of the den and curling up on Tugger's bed.

When Tugger got back, he was so stunned by what he saw he dropped the dead mice he had been carrying and just stared at Misto. Tugger for the first time was truly speechless. Misto acting completely normal went over to him to pick up the mice and in the second it took him to cross the room he decided to tease Tugger.

As innocently as he could, Misto got down on his hands and knees to pick the mice up in his teeth by the tail. He looked up at Tugger offering the mouse in his mouth. Tugger turned a bright red, taking the mouse. Misto leaned over to kiss Tugger's hand purring.

"I…I take it that means you aren't mad anymore?" Tugger finally managed to stammer. Misto couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh.

"No, Tugger, I'm not mad anymore." Misto said, standing to kiss him. "I'm sorry I dragged it out this long, but it hurt so bad to think you were with Quaxo."

"I understand that…" Tugger said, holding him gently, once again forgetting about the mice. "But I swear I haven't been with any one since I told you the truth about my feelings to you…that I never got to fully tell you."

Misto looked at him confused. "What do you mean? Tugger?"

"Misto…I was trying to find you that night to tell you the truth…" Tugger said, looking down at him seriously. "I love you." He whispered, kissing Misto more passionately than he had ever managed before.


	43. Grief Beyond Comprehension

Misto was stunned. He just stared up at Tugger in silence for a long time before returning the kiss with equal passion. He started to cry silently.

"Tugger, I love you too." He said, holding him tight.

Tugger breathed a sigh of relief for the first time in months. He held Misto gently trying to calm his happy sobs. He sat him down on his bed and just held him trying to calm him.

"It's alright, Misto, just let it out. I'm right here and I swear I'll never leave you again." Tugger whispered in his ear, trying to soothe him.

"I know…I trust you won't…" Misto whimpered, starting to stop crying. "I just…really wanted to hear you say those words…and I needed it."

"Well, I'm here to say them whenever you want, even if it makes my voice hoarse saying it." Tugger joked, trying to cheer him up. "I mean it and I will always say it."

"Thank you, Tugger." Misto sighed finally calming down and snuggling up to him. "You do realize though we'll have to help Nadal and Tenmar when they run away."

"Yeah, I figured you'd drag me into it." He teased ruffling Misto's head fur. "But I'm gonna focus more on keeping him away from you."

~several months later~

Things had passed rather calmly. Quaxo had remained hidden and even Macavity stayed away, which only made the tribe all the more on edge. It was a week before the Jellicle Ball and every one was looking forward to it. Misto was planning on performing again, this time however Tugger swore nor to leave his side the entire night and while things seemed to be going good for them it was an entirely different matter for Tenmar and Nadal.

Tenmar was close to birth when Nadal had been dragged away by some of the others on Macavity's order. Nadal knew he was to die, but Tenmar stayed hopeful he would escape.

Nadal had been locked in one of the cells Macavity had built. He was left alone in the hot darkness of the room. He thought of every possible way he could get away, but nothing seemed like it would work. He knew nothing of what was happening with Tenmar or if she was still alive and for that long week he sat and waited in what felt like the pit of Hell. He had learned that Melanna had already given birth to a Queen kitten that she had decided to name Collie.

By the end of the week he was dragged out in front of all of Macavity's forces. Macavity stood there with a victorious grin with Quaxo next to him with a wicked grin on his face. Nadal's courage never faltered as he was forced to his knees in front of Macavity. Quaxo was the one to announce his crimes and fate, but he was deaf to it all looking for Tenmar in the crowd. He saw her sneaking away at the back of the crowd with two kits held tightly in her arms. He smiled, proud that he had protected his family, and then his world turned black.

Tenmar had made sure never to look back, afraid that if she did she would never make it to the junkyard. Her heart was heavy in her chest as she ran the direction Nadal had told her to. The kits cries deafen any other sounds out from her ears; the only comfort she could give them at the moment was to hold them tighter to her chest. Her pounding heart seemed to calm them slightly, but as the junkyard came into view she herself felt comfort. As soon as the was well into the out fringes of the junkyard, she fell to her knees and cried for her husband.

It was her loud sobs that had first alerted Munk to her presence as he and Alonzo were the ones on duty that night. Munk knew she was Nadal's mate by the kits she was clinging to. He sent Alonzo to get the others.

"You are Tenmar?" He asked, approaching her carefully. She nodded to him that he was correct. "What has become of Nadal?"

"They killed him! I ran as they had the execution! I can't believe he's gone!" She cried. Munk sat there with her as they waited for the others to come. He tried to soothe her crying but to no avail.

When Alonzo returned with Tumble and Pounce in tow, Munk instructed the Tumble and Pounce to take his and Alonzo's place as they helped Tenmar to Jenny's den. Misto heard her as they passed and hurried to follow. Jenny announced all three of them to be untouched, then ushered Munk and Alonzo out to leave Misto and her alone. Tenmar was still very upset and crying but softer by now.

"I'm so sorry, Tenmar." Misto started his ears flat. "I can't believe it either…"

"Thank you, Misto…I knew you two were close." Tenmar whimpered.

"I have a place for all of you to stay…when you feel up to it." He said, taking the Tom kit from her to try and calm his crying.

"Give me a moment to get some of my sanity back." She said. "But thank you, it would be best to mourn in private."

"It's no trouble at all, Tenmar. It's the least I could do…I just wish I could help you more." He said.

"You are more help than I think you realize." She said, smiling sadly at her. He saw in her eyes just how deep her depression went.

After a moment he led her to the place he had tried to run to so many months ago when he thought Tugger didn't care. She thanked him again, before he left her to her grief as she had wanted. He returned to his den to a concerned Tugger.

"Misto, are you alright?" Tugger asked.

"No." Misto said simply before burying his face in Tugger's chest fur.

Tugger held him gently as he broke down and cried for his lost friend. Tugger tried his best to soothe him, but he knew for once he couldn't help. In the end he decided just holding Misto was enough to help this time and so they spent the rest of that night in silence other than Misto's sobs, secure in each other's arms.


	44. Unexpected Change

Misto never really got over Nadal thought he was grateful that Tenmar and the kittens were safe. Tugger was doing his best to help, he knew that, but it really didn't do anything to help. Misto had fallen into a state of silence again towards the others. Tugger was worried for Misto and it was apparent to every one; to every one's pleasure and Bombi's rage. Munk found Tugger by himself a few days before the Ball and decided it was time to step in.

"Tugger…how are you holding up?" Munk asked sitting on the ground next to Tugger's dejected form.

"Not very well, I mean things haven't changed between me and Misto, but he won't talk to me about it. Every night he falls asleep crying, he doesn't know that I've seen him." Tugger started to explain. "I know he misses his friend and I can understand that, but he needs to get it out and talk to someone about it, it doesn't have to be me."

"I know Tugger. I've already talked to Tenmar about it. She's going to try and talk to him. She probably also knows why Macavity has suddenly disappeared." Munk told him. "Don't let it get to you. Misto will come around in time, I mean think how long it took you to get over Macavity's banishment."

"…You have a point…" Tugger said, hating to admit how much he had looked up to his oldest brother in the beginning.

"Everything will work out, just keep him close this year at the Ball, I don't trust Macavity not to try the same trick twice." Munk said, heading back to the others who were volunteering to help prepare for the Ball. Tugger thought it through a moment before joining him to help out.

Misto had been sitting alone in his and Tugger's den thinking of Nadal. He didn't want to be near any one, they were all consumed with the Ball to really listen even if he did want to talk to them about it all. He didn't even notice as Tenmar sat next to him till she lightly touched his shoulder.

"Oh, Tenmar…I didn't notice you…where are the kittens?" Misto asked looking around for the twins.

"Demeter said she would watch them while I talked to you." She started. "She's worried about you so is Tugger and Munk. They think you should talk about it to someone and so do I. That's why I'm here. Tell me how you really are feeling."

"I feel horrible. He did everything he could to take care of me and when he needed it I couldn't do anything." Misto said miserably. "Yes, it was safe for him here, but he never even made it away from Macavity."

"Mistoffelees, that isn't your fault. You can't live with all this guilt. You couldn't have changed what happened even if you had been there. Macavity would have captured you easy that way and that's the last thing Nadal would have wanted. I know he doesn't hold anything against you…and neither should you." She said giving him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Tenmar…That is a very good point." Misto said, smiling sadly back at her. "I'll do my best…for Nadal."

Macavity had stopped his attacks briefly for one reason only. Melanna had given birth to their daughter. For how much he hated Melanna, he still loved the kitten if he even knew what love was. He had been busy watching out for them both many had tried to kill the kitten merely because it was his. Melanna had decided to name the Queen kit Collie. It appeared to be a good mix of them both, Macavity hoped however that she also possessed their magic.

"So, has the fearsome Hidden Paw been tamed by a kitten, his own kitten?" Melanna asked him when she caught him, cradling the kitten.

"Is it so wrong for me to actually show affection? That's right you've never known it before." He sneered at her, holding Collie gently. "See here is what you don't understand, even bearing me this kitten will never change the way I feel toward you. Collie I can make into what I want even turn her against you."

"What are you talking about? I'm her mother! How could this not mean shit to you?" She hissed.

"Simple in case you didn't realize I'm more interested in my heirs. They will continue what I've started here and by making sure they are from two magic parents they will be more powerful than either of us."

Melanna stormed from the room infuriated that she had not gained his attention yet. Quaxo entered shortly after looking at the kitten. He was silent a moment before looking up at Macavity.

"She's beautiful and I can already tell she has your magic combined with that slut's." He sneered at the mention of Melanna.

"I'm actually surprised you are so kind about this."

"It's not the kitten's fault that bitch got knocked up." He said innocently, smirking at him.

Macavity smiled at him, handing him Collie. He kissed them both gently on the head. "You do realize when I have you and your brother here I'll be using you two for a similar reason."

"I don't mind as much as I believe Misto will."

Misto had been feeling strange lately. He knew it had to be due to whatever Macavity had done to him the year before. He was terrified of what was happening to him and as the Ball came closer he made sure to stay away from the others in case it was dangerous for them. Tugger had noticed the strange behavior and kept an even closer eye on him for it.

Misto had visited Tenmar constantly to see how she and the twins were doing. He was worried about her. Tanto and Cori had been there earlier and whatever they had said started making her believe Nadal would be back. She had since named the kittens, the Queen kit was called Autumn due to her coloring and the Tom kit was named Mandil. He had tried to tell her that Nadal was gone. She had said so herself. He had finally given up when she said she had been wrong that she had avoided seeing what happened.

When the night of the Ball did arrive, Misto had barricaded himself in the den. He refused to come out afraid of what was going to happen to him. Tugger however was prepared at this point and had made a secret way into the den, so he could check on Misto. It was through this that Tugger first realized how bad things were. He entered the den silently to find Misto curled up as close as he could in his bed completely covered by the covers. He could hear him softly crying. He put one hand on Misto's shoulder, trying to help.

"Misto? What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Tugger, get out of here!" Misto shouted at him, pulling away from his touch.

"Misto, talk to me. You've been acting weird. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know for sure either." He muttered.

"Then tell me what you do know." Tugger insisted losing patience, but trying to control himself.

"When Macavity…marked me he entwined some of his magic in it and he said it would take full affect tonight…but I don't know what exactly will happen, because I don't know what he wants." Misto explained remaining hidden under the blankets. "That's why I've avoided every one. I'm afraid it could be dangerous and I might hurt someone."

"Misto, no matter what he did to you I know you could never hurt anyone." Tugger said encouragingly. "Now come on out…please."

"No! I'm gonna stay here until it's all over and I know I won't hurt anyone." Misto insisted.

Tugger sighed about to join Misto to try and comfort him, when Misto and the blankets covering him burst into flame which died out as quickly as it had flared up. Misto was under the blankets which were unharmed and whimpering in pain. Tugger hurried to him, pulling the blankets away to get the biggest shock in his life. Misto was now a Queen. He looked up at Tugger sadly.

"Why?" He whimpered seeking any answer Tugger could give him.

"I don't know, but I promise you…I'll get you back to normal, Misto." Tugger said holding her gently. "I won't let him hurt you." He soothed trying to calm the crying Misto down.

His mind wandered to his own thoughts on this change. He knew what came to his mind first and he suspected Macavity had the same idea. He cradled Misto there for the rest of the night ignoring the calls outside for him and Misto at the Ball. He had already made up his mind to help change Misto back, but he was little prepared for everything that would come with that. He had only one thought on the matter; did he really want Misto back to normal?

THE END

Sequel: Love's Fight coming soon


	45. SEQUEL NOTIFICATION

MA (Magical Attraction)'s sequel is now out = Love's Fight

Thank you to everyone who helped support me through Magical Attraction I hope you enjoy the rest of the story

Thank you everyone who reviewed MA I'm so sorry if I never messaged you with a thank you it really meant a lot to me to know your feelings and thoughts of it

Please, please review Love's Fight if you read it


End file.
